Fade to Darkness
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La magia, los sueños, las ilusiones y el valor para alcanzarlos están forjados firmemente dentro de los corazones de aquellos seres llamados magos, quienes utilizan sus poderes para llevar acabo trabajos a comisión y así ganarse la vida, mientras están asociados a un gremio que los respalde con su honor y fraternidad, ¿Pero qué sucede cuando la propia magia te traiciona?...
1. Frozen Spark

**La magia, los sueños, las ilusiones y el valor para alcanzarlos están forjados firmemente dentro de los corazones de aquellos seres llamados magos, quienes utilizan sus poderes para llevar acabo trabajos a comisión y así ganarse la vida, mientras están asociados a un gremio que los respalde con su honor y fraternidad, sin embargo, sólo un 17% de los habitantes del mundo tienen esa cualidad… y el resto… parece ser… que haría cualquier cosa por verlos desaparecer…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FADE TO DARKNESS **

**Capítulo 1 "Frozen Spark"**

**Han pasado 10 años desde aquel entonces… el momento en que la ubicación del Ultramundo fue encontrada a través del bosque de la Lluvia y con eso, la gran batalla por el Snow Fairy finalmente se dio por terminada, dando fin a la Sagrada muerte blanca y liberando a las hadas que para ese momento eran controladas por Gryan, un ser feérico creado por Grace Fullbuster y Layla Heartfilia, para proteger al mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster antes de su nacimiento.**

**Así, la vida en Magnolia regresó a la normalidad, Juvia, quien había estado ausente por 5 largos años de la vida de su familia, ha regresado y trabajado arduamente por recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de sus hijos y esposo, pero… no todo fue felicidad para los catalogados "Amenaza" por el concejo mágico que rige los gremios del país de Fiore, quienes en un principio habían tratado de arrestar a Gray adjudicándole demencia por el hecho de ver a las hadas que nadie más había visto en años y tras el incidente el congelamiento de la ciudad y demostrar la autenticidad del hecho, le han quitado los cargos, sin embargo, debido a las innumerables muestras de preocupación de los aldeanos acerca del tema desconocido "Snow Fairy", todos y cada uno de los magos de hielo, agua y nieve, han sido obligados a formar una franquicia, en donde se les tenga controlados; así, sin dejar de pertenecer a sus gremios originales, pertenecen al nuevo gremio de Frozen Spark, cuya marca es el tatuaje mágico de un brazalete formado por cristales de hielo.**

**Por otra parte, el gremio de Fairy Tail, ha dado la bienvenida a una nueva generación de magos, estudiantes y aprendices, los hijos de los ahora magos de Clase S y un invitado extra, Alexander Aldrick, quien fue rescatado por Natsu, al ser prisionero de Gryan en el Ultramundo, un joven mitad hada, mitad humano, mejor conocido como "Alex".**

**=0000=**

La noche había caído, y los rayos de la luna eran los únicos que iluminaban la zona, adornada por miles de arbustos que cual hilera corrían uno tras de otro, pareciendo interminables, al menos, para las personas que caminaban a gachas detrás de ellos con el motivo de evitar ser descubiertos.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Onii-chan?... tengo la impresión de que hemos caminado como patos más de media hora y aún no veo nada…, -se escucha la pequeña voz de una niña, mientras sobre los arbustos se asoma un moño púrpura que amarra los rubios cabellos de quien ha hablado.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras… es más, fuiste tú quien dijo, "Por favor Onii-chan, llévame, llévame o moriré", -se enfoca la escena, donde se aprecia a Haru imitando a su pequeña hermana con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-¡Yo no pongo esas caras Onii-chan!, -infla las mejillas molesta, para luego exhalar el aire que había reunido, -pero no niego que si quería venir…, -mira en otra dirección para que el chico Dragneel no la vea apenada.

-Entonces no te quejes Leslie, que ya casi llegamos…, -entonces sonríe, -aguanta un poco más, -anima como es de costumbre su forma de ser. –Sólo espero que Azur no esté por aquí…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos, -lo siento por ti hermanita pero…, -una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza, mientras piensa en lo beneficioso que sería.

Se habían infiltrado en los jardines del gremio de Frozen Spark, comúnmente sólo se les es permitida la entrada a los magos que posean la marca del brazalete de cristales de hielo.

En ese momento logra escucharlo… el sonido de las aspas rozando firmemente contra el suelo, que parecía haber sido congelado. Por lo que levanta la vista levemente sobre los arbustos y puede entonces conectar sus iris castaños con la figura de la chica, que como pluma se eleva de un salto frágil y cuidadosa, para el segundo siguiente aterrizar sobre el Ice Floor que ha creado y deslizarse hacia atrás con los patines de cuchillas, para al siguiente movimiento dar una vuelta sobre si misma y finalmente parar, su respiración está algo agitada por el esfuerzo, por lo que se lleva una mano a la frente y seguidamente levantar ambos brazos estirándose hacia el cielo, dejando apreciar la perfección de su silueta al joven que la observa a escondidas.

-Wow…, -la mira con grandes ojos abiertos y brillantes Leslie.

Ya un poco más relajada parece percatarse por lo que abre grandes los ojos y voltea en su dirección, espantándolos a ambos.

-¡AHHHHHH!, -se les ponen los cabellos de puntas y se van de espaldas, sitio donde los encuentra la ojiazul de largos cabellos negros azulados.

-¿Haru-chan?, ¿Leslie-chan?, -los reconoce a ambos, -¡¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?!, -se sobresalta para luego taparse la boca por su propio grito, -Tenemos que salir de este lugar antes que los vean…, -se lleva una mano a la boca en señal de silencio y tomando a Haru de la mano y él a la niña salen de la zona de los arbustos al exterior.

-¡Es que Onii-chan tenía ganas de verte!, -grita entonces Leslie, una vez hubieron salido de la zona restringida, lo que sonrojó de inmediato al hijo de Natsu y a ella también.

-¡No lo digas de esa manera!, ¡Es más!, ¡No te metas en esto!, -le reprende molesto mientras se cruza de brazos.

-¡Onii-chan malvado!, ¡Y yo que vine a apoyarte!, ¡Buuu!, -le saca la lengua y corre lejos de ellos, pero a una distancia prudente para poder dejarlos hablar, sonríe y se sienta en la acera, ya que estaban prácticamente a la orilla de la calle, iluminados por un farol.

-¿Querías… verme?..., -está completamente apenada y baja la mirada, sin poder sostenerla siquiera un poco.

-Pues…, -supe que mañana partirán a un trabajo importante…, -deja la posición de brazos cruzados y trata de no apenarse tanto él también al verla a ella completamente sonrojada. –Realmente… esto de los dos gremios me colma la paciencia…, -habla ya más tranquilo, -que te asignen a trabajos… en los que yo no puedo estar… para apoyarte…

-…Haru…, -levanta el rostro finalmente para poder verlo, encontrándose con el rostro amable y sereno del chico, tan perfecto que incluso hizo temblar sus ojos al contemplarlo, -Gracias…

-Sí… di todo lo que quieras… que aburrido…, -se escucha entonces una nueva voz en escena, seguida de un bostezo, cuando se enfoca nuevamente a Haru, este tiembla enojado, con una venita saltada en su frente, al sentir como una mano se ha posado sobre su cabeza, cual fuera a aplastarlo.

-¡Azu-nii!, -se molesta Zelestine al ver que su hermano ha interrumpido la escena y presiona la palma de su mano contra la cabeza de Haru.

-¿Así que el Dragoncillo ataca otra vez?..., ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de acosar a mi hermana?!, -le restriega fuerte la mano contra el cabello.

-¡¿Acosar?!, -se sonrojan los dos aludidos con el término empleado por Azur.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Y ya suéltame!, -se zafa y sacude.

-¡Tío Graay!, -se levanta de la acera Leslie y corre hasta él, al verlo parado al otro lado de la calle, viendo exactamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus hijos y sobrinos.

-¡Maldición!, -piensa el hijo de Natsu al verse descubierto y seguidamente aplastado por la mirada entrecerrada y furiosamente penetrante que le brindó el Fullbutser.

Momentos después…

Gray ha llegado a la entrada del gremio de Fairy Tail, llevando dos bloques de hielo en brazos y dejándolos caer al piso, el estruendo llama la atención de los presentes.

-¡Gray!, ¡Que sorpresa!, -se acerca Mirajane.

-Sí… traje algunos regalos para Natsu…, -sonríe malévolo.

-¿Regalos?..., -se acerca extrañado el Salamander, seguido de Lucy, quien también se ha interesado, pero al ver fijamente a los bloques abre grandes los ojos, tanto que se le salen de la órbita.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡SON MIS HIJOS!, ¡GRAYYYY!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!, -se arrodilla junto a los hielos

-¡TEMEEE!, -incendia su puño el pelirosado.

-¡Esto es sólo para que les entre de una vez en la cabeza que no tienen que ir a meterse a Frozen Spark!, ¡Ya les dije varias veces que es peligroso!, ¡El maldito concejo está encima todo el tiempo!, ¡¿Por qué no lo comprenden?!, ¡Además que tu hijo quiere hacerle cosas raras a mi hijaa temeee!, -señala con el brazo extendido hacia Natsu.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo ojos caídos?!, ¡Repítelo!, -lo amenaza de más cerca con el puño

-¡Exactamente lo que oíste ojos halados!

-¡¿Podrían callarse los dos?!, -llega volando hasta ellos Happy, -¡No ven que están perturbando al bebé!, ¡Si serán!, -no puede terminar la frase, ya que es llamado por Charle desde más atrás.

-¡Happy ven yaaa!

-¡Aye Sr!, -regresa su vuelo en su dirección.

Ambos lo observan con una gota al lado de sus cabezas.

-Lo olvidaba… el huevo está por romperse…, -parpadea Gray.

-Lo que yo me sigo preguntando es ¿cómo fue que nació ese huevo?... ¿De dónde se lo sacaron?..., -se lleva una mano al mentón Natsu.

-¡NO PREGUNTEEES!, -gritan al unísono Charle y Happy.

-Y hablando de bebés… ¿Podrías liberar a los míos del hielo por favor?..., -lo mira amenazantemente psicópata Lucy.

-Ah… claro…, -sonríe nervioso y enseguida el hielo se quiebra, -¡Pero ya te lo dije Teme!, -toma entonces a Haru por la camisa, -¡Nada de declaraciones indecentes a Zellyyyyy!

-¡Pero si yo nunca he hecho esooo!, -aprieta los párpados, entonces Gray lo suelta y lo mira amenazante nuevamente.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir, -se da la vuelta y levanta el brazo en señal de despedida.

-Vaya forma de armar alboroto…, -lo mira molesta Lucy.

-Bueno… supongo que él también tiene derecho a estar nervioso…, -lo defiende Mirajane, -después de todo debe cuidar de los dos gremios, de los gemelos y ahora de Juvia y el bebé que viene en camino.

-Ese desgraciado de Gray… ¡Cómo se atreve a adelantarse otra veeeez!, ¡AHHHH ESTOY ENCENDIDO!, ¡VAMOS LUCYYY!, -la toma en brazos y sale corriendo.

-Jajaja, más que gremio esto ya parece una gran guardería, -sonríe Mira, -pero así es como se hacen las generaciones.

-Tú lo has dicho… ¿Te imaginas que aburrido sería si ellos no estuvieran?, -la acompaña Erza, a quien un pequeño de cabellos azules, le hala el cabello hacia atrás, mientras ella trata de mantener la cordura.

-Jaja, parece que el pequeño Siegrain quiere jugar al peinador…, -trata de apaciguar las cosas Mira.

-Sí… ha tenido esa obsesión todo el día…, -le muestra una bolsa llena de cabellos escarlata arrancados a "peinados", a lo que Mira responde con una mueca nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en FROZEN SPARK, los hermanos Fullbuster se habían separado, una vez su padre partió con los rehenes hacia Fairy Tail.

Azur estaba sentado en la sala de estar, misma en la que se encontraban Lyon, Juvia, Sherry y Taiga; Los tres primeros hablando sus cosas competentes de adultos, mientras la chica de cabellos color cereza, pasó su mano delincuentemente sobre la pierna del hijo de Gray.

-Taiga…, -la mira nervioso y aparta su mano de él. –Tus papás están aquí…

-Entonces vámonos a otra parte…, -sugiere y enseguida le toma de la mano y prácticamente arrastra fuera de la habitación, cosa que ni inmuto a los demás presentes.

Una vez afuera, el Fullbuster se sentó sobre una banca y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¿Azur?..., -se preocupa por la extraña actitud del joven y se sienta a su lado la hija de Lyon. -¿pasó algo?...

-Mañana partimos…, -menciona el joven, quien en algunas posiciones es prácticamente idéntico a su padre a excepción de sus azulados ojos.

-Sí… lo sé…, -por eso quería que nos despidiéramos… no sabemos como estará eso…, -se arrima a él y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

-Pero me pregunto… ¿Cuál es la necesidad de despedirse?... da la sugerencia que no volveremos a vernos… me quedé pensando en eso desde que Haru vino a ver a mi hermana…

-¡¿Haru-chan vino?!, -abre grandes los ojos.

-¡Taiga!, -le recrimina por el volumen de su voz.

-Sí… lo lamento…, -se encoge de hombros

-No… discúlpame tú a mi… estoy molesto por tonterías…, -apoya sus codos sobre las piernas y toma una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-…Azur…, -sonríe al ver sus manos tomadas.

-Pero son tantas cosas las que le preocupan… jaja… yo cuidando que Haru no se le acerque a Zelly… y yo prácticamente estoy haciendo lo mismo… al estar contigo sin que tus papás tengan idea…

-Pero Azur… debes recordar que si ellos supieran… mi papá, más que mi mamá pondría el grito en el cielo… por la supuesta tonta rivalidad que hay entre nuestros padres…

-Sí…, -suspira, -y mi hermanita…, -cierra los ojos, -odio este gremio que nos pone en tanto riesgo…

-¿hermanita?..., -hablas de Zelly-chan ó… ¿Acaso ya saben que el nuevo bebé es una niña?, -se emociona al escucharlo.

-Mamá nos dijo ayer, que el bebé es niña, -sonríe alegre al recordar el momento.

-¡Que hermoso!, ¿ya ves?, -lo mira enamorada.

-¿hermoso?..., -la mira sin comprender.

-Tu rostro… cuando sonríes…, -le da vuelta a la conversación, -lo que le provoca sonreir al pelinegro azulado e inclinándose sobre ella la besa, mientras en su habitación… Zelly mira por la ventana y se lleva los dedos a los labios, -Haru… - cual la conexión que tiene con su hermano le llevara a sentir parte de las emociones que vive en ese momento, reflejado en el deseo inexplicable de ver al hijo de Natsu, pero desiste y suspira al pensar en la recién pasada experiencia de ver como su padre lo congeló y se lo llevó de vuelta a Fairy Tail. Por lo que cierra la ventana y da la vuelta, pero en ese mismo instante, escucha como algo ha chocado contra el cristal, lo que llama su atención y de regreso, abre nuevamente la ventana y se asoma.

Abajo, Haru, quien aparentemente ha insistido en su visita, se ha agachado para recoger algunas piedras más y arrojarlas contra la ventana de Zelestine, sin notar que ella ya se ha asomado.

-¡Espero que con esto logres escuchaaarmeee!, -se levanta de golpe y con toda la fuerza de su brazo, le tira una pedrada a la ventana, la que fue a impactar directo al rostro de la hija de Gray, al ver lo que hizo el chico Dragneel pierde hasta el color… y una gota gigante se posa sobre su cabeza, antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro y verificar si sigue consciente.

En la habitación de al lado, Juvia y Gray, estaban ya acostados sobre la cama, iluminados por la tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara de noche de la mesita de al lado. La Loxar pasaba los dedos de su mano derecha entre los cabellos negros azulados de su esposo, mientras este le acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre que ya evidenciaba los 6 meses de embarazo.

-¿Crees que así ya esté mejor?, -pregunta Gray, quien ya estaba quedándose dormido al costado de Juvia y en un momento más cerró los ojos, aún abrazándola.

-Esta bebé es como Juvia… sólo está tranquila si Gray-sama está con ella…, -sonríe y se lleva la otra mano al vientre juntándola con la de su amado. En ese instante el sonido extraño proveniente de la habitación de Zelly lo despertó.

-¿Qué fue eso?..., -abrió un ojo el Fullbuster.

-Pues… sonó como si Zelly-chan estuviera moviendo algo en su habitación Gray-sama, -da su opinión su esposa.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Gray se entrecerraron, -No puede ser…, -piensa y se levanta, -espérame un momento, iré a ver…, -se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, dejando a Juvia observándolo, -Ojalá que Haru-chan se haya escondido bien…, -habla consigo misma, cuando de repente los movimientos de su bebé la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, -Papá dijo que ya venía…, -le habla a su abdomen mientras suspira.

-¡Los pasoss!, ¡Mi papá ya se dio cuenta!, ¡escóndeteee!, -prácticamente Zelly tira a Haru debajo de la cama, luego que éste haya logrado arribar a su habitación, segundos después Gray abre la puerta y mira en todas las direcciones de la habitación, encontrando a su hija sentada en su mueble de maquillaje.

-¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora?... Pensé que te había dicho que lo de mañana es muy importante y debes descansar.

-Jaja ¿si?... Pues ya sabes papá… las chicas… nos gusta lucir lindas… jeje… jejeje…, -rie con una mueca nerviosa.

-Duérmete ya…, -sentencia y cierra la puerta de la habitación, lo que prácticamente le saca todo el aire contenido en los pulmones a Zelly por el suspiro que pegó. Entonces voltea hacia la cama. –ya puedes salir Haru…, -le susurra.

-Lo lamento… lamento causar todos estos problemas…, -se encoje de hombros mientras exhala alivio también.

Pero es recibido por una hermosa sonrisa de parte de la maga de hielo, -pero gracias a estos sustos nos la pasamos muy divertido Haru.

La sonrisa de Zelly le cautivó tanto que se sonrojó inmediatamente. –Bueno… yo… yo sólo…, -no sabe ya ni que decir cuando de repente sus manos son tomadas por las de la Fullbuster.

-Gracias Haru… te agradezco mucho que vengas a apoyarme… aún y cuando te expongas de peligro de muerte por mi papi, jeje…

-Bue… bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir… mañana salgo a un trabajo también y…, -se rasca la cabeza sin saber que más poder decir.

-¿Te vas?, así… no más…, -lo mira extrañada la chica y levemente sonrojada de que él se haya tomado la molestia dos veces, en la misma noche de ir a verla.

-Pues… si…, -una enorme gota se posó al lado de su cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente lento y estúpido, pero sin poder hacer más por culpa del nerviosismo. -¡Adios!, -ni lo piensa y se avienta por la ventana.

-¡Haruu!, -corre tras él Zelestine, pero ya era tarde, el chico había caído al piso y salido corriendo. –Haru… ¿Por qué… vienes a buscarme y no dices nada?..., a pesar que mi corazón se agita cuando te ve… ¿acaso… no lo notas?..., -se sonroja por sus propios pensamientos y suspira, -supongo que… llegó la hora de tener "esa" conversación con mamá…, -apaga entonces la luz y se dispone a dormir.

=0000=

La luna finalmente había caído y opacando completamente su descenso, el imponente sol se asoma sobre el país de Fiore, dando lugar a uno de los días más brillantes y calurosos que había visto amanecer en los últimos tiempos el pueblo de Magnolia.

-¡AHHHHH!, ¡Tenía tiempo de que no sentía esta clase de calooor!, -se abanica con la mano Lucy, aún cuando está en frente del ventilador, que estaba puesto sobre la plataforma de comida del bar.

-¡Pero el calor no es algo que moleste Lucy!, ¡Al contrario!, ¡Te enciendeee!, -le muestra su puño con el rostro completamente entusiasmado el Salamander.

-…Ah… ajá…, -arquea una ceja al verlo tan animado.

-Es natural que Natsu no comprenda de lo que estamos hablando…, -aparece sentado a su lado Loke, recostando su espalda contra la mesa del bar.

-Ah… ajá…, -vuelve a responder no muy animada.

-Pues… tal parece que la que está completamente fuera de si es Lucy-san…, -la observa Oufico, sentado del otro lado, de tal forma que sus espíritus libres han llegado a pasar el rato con ella.

-¿Tú también Oufico?... ¿No te parece que es obvio que cuando hace tanto calor uno no quiera hacer nada?..., -pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados del aburrimiento.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… tiene sentido…, -se desliza también en la silla, demostrándole su apoyo con la situación.

-De seguir así van a cogerme con un cuchillo y untarme en un pan…, -se imagina una mantequilla para untar marca Lucy.

-Hablando de untar…, -se acomoda los anteojos el espíritu de Leo, ¿Dónde está la preciosidad más divina de toda la ciudad? a parte de ti claro está querida Lucy…, -sonríe hasta por compromiso su Loke.

-¿Untar?..., ¿Por qué untar te recuerda a mi hija?, -lo mira extrañado Natsu.

-Mmm… la verdad que cuando se trata de untar, sólo lo haces con alimentos deliciosos, como la Mantequilla o la jalea…, -aporta Oufico.

-Ahhh…, -parece comprender, para luego encogerse de hombros, -no entendí ni papa…, -lo mira aún pensativo el ahora mago de fuego de clase S.

-Ehh…, mejor dejémoslo así, -se aclara la garganta y acomoda los anteojos, -¿Y Leslie-chan?.

-Pues… parece que salió con Hary en un trabajo, ya ves lo emocionada que está de poder empezar a colaborar con trabajos más difíciles, -responde Lucy.

-Vaya… al menos eso les ayudará a distraerse… más al pobre de Haru que estos días ha andado muy preocupado el pobre, con todo eso que lo encuentran infragante en el gremio de Frozen Spark, me pregunto…, -su rostro demuestra algo de picardía, -si los concejos que le dí habrán dado resultado?..., -se pregunta el pelinaranja.

-¿Concejos?..., -se extraña Lucy de inmediato, -¡No me digas que has estado tratando de hacer a mi hijo un mujeriegooo! , -inmediatamente parece que todo aquel calor se reunió a su alrededor en forma de energía destellante.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, ¡¿Mujeriegoo?!, ¡¿Y por qué se supone que yo tendría que enseñarle algo como eso a Haruu?!, -se defiende y luego cruza de brazos, -El simple hecho de amar a las mujeres es enseñarle a ser un galán…, -se acomoda los lentes mientras brillan.

La mirada mutilante de Lucy no desaparece, -Ahora comprendo…, -se reacomoda en su asiento, -Son por tus "concejos" que mi hijo ha sido congelado por Gray quien sabe cuantas veces…, -se cruza de brazos.

-Si… yo también me he preguntado eso…, -interviene finalmente Natsu, -¿Qué tanto irá a hacer a ese gremio Haru?..., -sonríe entonces, -¡Estoy seguro que ha encontrado a un rival extremadamente poderoso que venceeer!, aunque… si lo vemos desde esa perspectiva… ¿podría ser?... ¡¿Podría ser que su rival sea Azur?!, -se emociona y hace puños las manos.

Enseguida una gota apareció al lado de la cabeza de los dos de cabello claro, para terminar en una sonrisa del espíritu de la serpiente.

=0000=

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?..., -pregunta Yosei, la hija de Elfman y Evergreen, una pequeña chica muy parecida a Mirajane.

-Pues… se supone que el propósito de este trabajo es defender la entrada hacia la provincia de la humanidad, -responde Haru, quien lleva los brazos cruzados tras de la cabeza.

-¿la provincia de la humanidad?, -se interesa por el nombre Leslie, quien camina a su lado.

-La provincia de la humanidad es aquel lugar donde se llevan acabo las reuniones de cómo explicarlo… vendría a ser como el concejo mágico de las personas que no tienen magia… como sus máximos representantes y comandantes…, -explica Alex, quien venía formando parte del grupo.

-Mmm… ¿Y vamos a defenderlo?..., -sigue la hija de Lucy.

-Esa fue la petición que se mandó… yo mismo la tomé del pizarrón esta mañana, -explica confiado Haru.

-Es que es un tanto extraño… que una misión así sea publicada… ya que obviamente se trata de luchar…, -se lleva una mano al mentón Alex.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?, ¡¿Qué yo me lo inventé?!, -se para en seco Haru.

-¡Claro que no!, -trata de tranquilizarlo colocando las manos frente a su rostro, -a lo que me refiero es que esta misión… quizás no es de nuestro rango…, ¿Mirajane-san podría haberse equivocado al colocarla?... –sugiere.

-Lo dudo mucho… la tía Mira es muy cuidadosa, -la defiende Leslie.

-¿De qué pizarrón la tomaste?..., -pregunta Gavy, quien no había dicho una palabra hasta ese momento, se trataba del hijo de Gajeel y Levy, quien se compone los lentes tras la pregunta.

-Pues…, -una gota bajo al lado de su rostro en ese momento y se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza, -¡Cómo estaba muy apurado esta mañana fui donde papá y el estaba desayunando en el segundo piso!, seguramente…, -saca el anuncio de su bolsillo y lo extiende para poder leerlo.

"300,000 Jewells al mago que derrote a los genios gemelos que atacarán la entrada de la provincia de la humanidad, por amenazas previas"

-¿Tensai Futagu? (genios gemelos) mm… definitivamente es una pelea…, -se preocupa un poco Leslie.

-¿Genios?, ¡Ja!, ¡Cómo si algo así pudiera asustarme!, ¡Soy el hijo del Gran Salamander de Fairy Tail!, ¡Una tontería como está jamás me detendrá!, -sonríe ampliamente Haru, -además… -piensa entonces, -Será algo increíble que contarle a Zelly…, -¡Ya está decidido!, ¡Vamos!.

-Alto ahí genio…, -le llama seriamente Alex, por lo que Haru, quien incluso había comenzado a caminar se detiene y voltea molesto. -¿Acaso no sabes quienes son los gemelos genio?...

Sus ojos se vuelven raya y punto, -no… no tengo la menor idea…

-Apodados así en el mundo mágico por su grandes hazañas en representación del gremio de Frozen Spark…, -lo mira hasta molesto también, al ver la reacción de horror en el rostro de Haru al comprender, -La princesa de hielo y el huracán de agua… Zelestine y Azur Fullbuster…

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Alex, los ojos del hijo de Natsu tiemblan incrédulos y baja la mirada al papel en su mano, para luego apretarlo fuertemente entre sus puños. –No… no puede ser…

0000

-¡Pero Gray-sama!, -tal parece que Gray y Juvia están discutiendo por algo…, la maga de agua ha sido sujetada por los hombros por el mago de hielo, cual le prohibiera salir de la habitación, en la que ambos estaban parados al umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ya te dije que no!, -le grita entonces, por lo que la peliazul se sorprende y desiste de sus intenciones, bajando la mirada ante él, lo que parece dolerle en el alma al Fullbuster, quien entrecierra los ojos y llevándose una mano al rostro respira hondo, - Por favor discúlpame…, -regresa la mirada hacia ella, quien aún mantenía la mirada baja, -pero es algo que… ya hemos hablado muchas veces… y sabíamos que este día llegaría…

-Juvia lo sabe…, -responde y levanta entonces la mirada, -es difícil Gray-sama… pero Juvia comprende…, -trata de no molestarlo más y aunque no sonríe, tampoco se queja.

-¿Me esperarás?..., -pregunta aún dolido consigo mismo por la conversación tan horrible que le hace tener a la Loxar, a lo que su esposa asiente sin decir palabra y recibiendo un beso rápido del Ice Maker, quien se retira y baja las escaleras corriendo, queda parada frente al umbral de la puerta y baja la mirada hacia su abdomen, que a estar alturas de su embarazo luce levemente prominente, -son 6 meses ya bebé…, -se lleva las manos al vientre, con lo cual la tela se pega a su piel acoplándose perfectamente a la convexidad de su abdomen grávido. Por lo que puede notar perfectamente la forma en que su cuerpo se va moldeando con el paso de los meses para el alojamiento de su hija. Por la curiosidad natural de cómo se vería, camina hacia el espejo aún estirando la tela de su pijama sobre su vientre, puede notar que su embarazo es definitivamente notorio. –Gray-sama tiene razón… es algo que ya no se puede ocultar… No hay marcha atrás bebé… no la hay…, -sigue sin quitar la mirada de su delgada figura embarazada del espejo, para luego soltarse la ropa y quitarse del frente del reflector.

Se ha sentado sobre la cama con la mirada asustada, cual recordara por lo que está pasando.

En ese momento Gray entra por la puerta, pero ella parece no notarlo, por lo perdida que se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos, el mago Luce aún preocupado por haberla dejado así, por lo que ha decidido regresar.

-¿Juvia?..., -se aproxima a ella y nota como inconscientemente se sujeta fuertemente el vientre. –Juvia…, -se sienta junto a ella sobre la cama y pasando sus brazos sobre los de ella, coloca sus manos sobre las de la peliazul en la superficie de su abultado abdomen, mientras apoya su mentón en el hombro de la chica, acto que rápidamente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, deslizándose el par de visitantes indeseadas que se habían apoderado de sus ojos.

-¿Gray-sama?, -observa su rostro al lado suyo y bajando la mirada hacia su vientre nota como él también la toca, -Juvia…

-Tranquila…, -le susurra en el oído, por lo que ella voltea a verlo de frente.

-Gray-sama…, -menciona su nombre en medio de la colisión de sus sentimientos que se vienen a pique al tenerlo cerca y abrazándolo fuerte desata su llanto sobre el pecho de su marido.

Él no hace más que responder el abrazo rodeándola por la espalda y la cintura, tratando de aguantarse su propio dolor, con tal de que ella sintiera el apoyo proveniente de él.

Momentos después, parece encontrarse un poco más tranquila y se separa de su pecho, -se movió… hacia tu mano… cuando me tocaste, -le informa los acontecimientos antes de su llanto.

-¿En serio?, -pregunta mientras sonríe.

-Sí… siente, -le agarra una de sus manos y la coloca sobre su vientre, pero es sorprendida por el contacto recibido por parte del mago de hielo, quien la ha besado, tomándola del rostro con una mano, mientras mantiene la otra ahí dónde ella se la puso.

Cual el beso transmitiera todos los sentimientos encontrados que poseían ambos se intensificó de sobremanera, un beso tras otro y tras otro, mientras ella pasa sus manos tras la nuca del pelinegro azulado, ambos mantienen sus ojos cerrados, hasta que se separan levemente para tomar aire y se miran deseosos de seguir probando los labios del otro.

-Por favor ya no te preocupes… me matan antes que algo les pase a ti o a la bebé…, esos malditos del concejo ya me deben muchas…

-No digas eso por favor…, -lo mira preocupada.

-Por el momento hay que dejar que sigan pensando lo que quieran… mientras no vean la evidencia del delito no hay problema…, -habla cual se refiriera su embarazo ya que no ha dejado de tocar el abdomen de Juvia mientras habla. –Han pasado 10 años… sin que tengamos problemas… pero… jamás voy a llamar a lo que pasó un error… amo a mi bebé… y la voy a proteger…, -entonces la abraza y la maga de agua cierra los ojos al sentirse confortada entre sus brazos.

=000=

-¿Tensai Futagu? (genios gemelos) mm… definitivamente es una pelea…, -se preocupa un poco Leslie.

-¿Genios?, ¡Ja!, ¡Cómo si algo así pudiera asustarme!, ¡Soy el hijo del Gran Salamander de Fairy Tail!, ¡Una tontería como está jamás me detendrá!, -sonríe ampliamente Haru, -además… -piensa entonces, -Será algo increíble que contarle a Zelly…, -¡Ya está decidido!, ¡Vamos!.

-Alto ahí genio…, -le llama seriamente Alex, por lo que Haru, quien incluso había comenzado a caminar se detiene y voltea molesto. -¿Acaso no sabes quienes son los gemelos genio?...

Sus ojos se vuelven raya y punto, -no… no tengo la menor idea…

-Apodados así en el mundo mágico por su grandes hazañas en representación del gremio de Frozen Spark…, -lo mira hasta molesto también, al ver la reacción de horror en el rostro de Haru al comprender, -La princesa de hielo y el huracán de agua… Zelestine y Azur Fullbuster…

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Alex, los ojos del hijo de Natsu tiemblan incrédulos y baja la mirada al papel en su mano, para luego apretarlo fuertemente entre sus puños. –No… no puede ser…

-¡¿Zelly-chan y Azur-chan?!, -está completamente incrédula de lo que acaba de decir Alex, la pequeña rubia.

-¿Pero… por qué?..., ¡Se supone que Fairy Tail y Frozen Spark son aliados!, ¡Es ilógico que publiquen un trabajo para pelear contra un gremio amigo!, -trata de razonar Yosei.

-MM… recordemos que Frozen Spark está directamente bajo el mando del concejo mágico… seguramente algo está pasando dentro de la provincia de la humanidad para que hayan decidido atacarlo…, -se lleva una mano al mentón el rubio.

-Y la provincia de la humanidad sin intenciones de dejar de confiar en los magos, contrató por su cuenta a los demás gremios para defenderse…, -explica Gavi.

-Como sea…, -habla finalmente serio Haru, -lo que debemos hacer es llegar hasta ese lugar… una vez estemos ahí hablaremos con Zelly y Azur, ellos puede que tengan más información, porque definitivamente… no pienso ponerle un dedo encima y mucho menos dejar que nadie le ponga las manos encima a Zelly.

Ante su comentario tan profundo todos abrieron grandes los ojos y el sonrojo se elevó como humo sobre sus cabezas al estallar.

-Vaya que si le afectó…, -murmura escondiendo su boca tras su mano Yosei.

-Onii-chan…, -sonríe en un principio Leslie, para luego ponerse seria y pensar, -lo sé onii-chan… no pienso dejar que nadie lastime a Azur-chan…

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Ahora si!, ¡Vamos!, -les dirige cual comandante el pelirosado y todos corren tras él.

0==0

-Todos los preparativos están listos Lahar-sama…, -informa un subordinado al representante más conocido del concejo mágico, se encontraban en la sede principal de éste.

-Muy bien… será lo mejor…, -cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos decidido, -El concejo de la provincia de la humanidad ha decidido finalmente proclamar la guerra en contra del mundo mágico… debido a las acciones que tomaron pie por los acontecimientos ocurridos hace diez años… y las consecuencias que ha traído… aún y cuando la sagrada muerte blanca fue vencida… los humanos normales no pueden comprender que todas las decisiones que se tomaron en ese entones fueron cruciales para la sobrevivencia de la especie… no sólo los magos… sino los mismos humanos sin poderes… aún y cuando miles de vidas tuvieron que sacrificarse… y por petición suya se reuniera a todos los magos de hielo, agua y nieve en un solo gremio para tenerlos controlados.

-Este será un método eficaz para demostrarles que el mundo mágico no les tiene miedo…, -sigue la conversación el subordinado, -Pero… ¿Llegar a sacrificar a los gemelos genio por ese motivo señor?, ¿Es lo correcto?

-¿Todos los preparativos para Etherion están listos?, -responde a la pregunta con otra Lahar.

-Tal y como lo mandaron señor.

-Que así sea entonces…

=000=

Mientras tanto… en La Provincia de la Humanidad…

Los científicos vestidos adecuadamente con batas blancas, observan por las pantallas, las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad, en donde se distingue en una las figuras de Azur y Zelestine aparentemente recién infiltrados al lugar.

-¿Con que lograron pasar la entrada?..., tal y como lo esperaba… y a todo esto no hemos recibido notificación que ningún gremio haya aceptado el trabajo de detenerlos.

-Seguramente el mismo concejo mágico les advirtió… no debemos confiarnos que seguramente esos chicos de Frozen Spark también traen algo entre manos…, -responde otro.

-Pero será perfecto…, -sonríe el primero, mientras tras de él, una joven es prácticamente arrastrada hacia la estancia donde los científicos se encontraban, vestía con una sábana de laboratorio enrollada al cuerpo, de largos cabellos negros azulados, piel blanca y ojos azules, muy opacos.

-Es idéntica…, -abre grandes los ojos el otro científico y voltea a la pantalla donde está enfocado el rostro de Zelly.

-Claro que lo es… y es nuestro pase… al futuro…, -sonríe el primero, mientras el rostro de la chica envuelta en sábanas es enfocado.

Cual las escenas se traslaparan, la invocación de Etherion se observa al mismo tiempo.

-… ¡Y pedimos a la luz sagrada!, ¡LIBËRATE!, ¡ETHERION!

La luz de la lácrima se desprendió como corriente de máxima potencia, dirigiendo su impacto rumbo al concejo de la provincia de la humanidad, mientras en Fairy Tail Natsu, Lucy, Loke y Oufico quienes aún conversaban, son asustados por la enorme sacudida que se sintió al temblar todo el gremio y alrededores por el impacto a varios cientos de Kilómetros de ahí.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!, -vienen corriendo Erza y Jellal, el último con el pequeño Siegrain en brazos cual costal de papas mal amarrado.

-¡Natsu-san!, -llegan corriendo también Wendy y Bastian.

A lo que el Salamander no puede hacer más que fruncir el seño y apretar los puños, al reconocer el poder mágico que se siente en la zona, proveniente desde el lugar del impacto.

0===0

En las afueras de los escombros, muy cercano a lo que era la entrada a la provincia de la humanidad, Haru, Leslie, Alex, Yosei y Gavi, habían quedado esparcidos en el suelo unos más alejados que otros, por haber sido atrapados en la explosión, los raspones y cortadas relucían sobre su piel. Sin embargo, el hijo de Natsu, parece empezar a recobrar el conocimiento, mueve las cejas y aprieta los párpados, y seguidamente abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, mostrándose adolorido por la expresión de su rostro. -¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?..., -al recordar donde estaba abre grandes los ojos y trata de levantarse rápido, -¡Leslie!, -fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente, por lo que la busca con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero es en vano, no hay nadie más que él en el lugar.

Entonces los recuerdos le vienen como golpe muy rápido a la cabeza.

-"Gracias por haber venido a apoyarme", "Mañana salgo a una misión importante", -la voz de Zelly inundó sus pensamientos y seguido de eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver ante si lo que había quedado del lugar de su encuentro…, -Zelly…, -da dos pasos hacia adelante, mientras trata de interpretar lo que sus ojos ven…

Segundos después la angustia se apoderó de su corazón, -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita al viento mientras cae arrodillado sin saber que hacer.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Fade to Darkness, capítulo 2 "Un lugar desconocido" ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, jejejee… ahora me ha ganado la crueldad y el capítulo quedó bien tristón xD, pero era necesario para comenzar con la serie de eventos que se vienen xDD, espero les haya gustado, bueno… como habrán notado, este fanfic será resubido, es la tercera parte de mi historia de "FT Snow Fairy", secuela de "Against the Fairy Law", wow… es que me han llegado recientemente comentarios de esos fics y pues e dije… "Ya que lo tengo" ¿Por qué no?, bueno, este fanfic puede leerse sin necesidad de haber leído los dos anteriores, ya que el contenido es completamente aparte, pero para conocer mejor a los personajes es recomendable hacerlo, como gusten xD.

Los personajes originales y el argumento de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama, todo lo demás es obra de mi retorcida mente.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. Un lugar desconocido

**La magia, los sueños, las ilusiones y el valor para alcanzarlos están forjados firmemente dentro de los corazones de aquellos seres llamados magos, quienes utilizan sus poderes para llevar acabo trabajos a comisión y así ganarse la vida, mientras están asociados a un gremio que los respalde con su honor y fraternidad, sin embargo, sólo un 17% de los habitantes del mundo tienen esa cualidad… y el resto… parece ser… que haría cualquier cosa por verlos desaparecer…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FADE TO DARKNESS **

**Capítulo 2 "Un lugar desconocido"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Fade to Darkness… -la voz de Haru

-Pero será perfecto…, -sonríe el primero, mientras tras de él, una joven es prácticamente arrastrada hacia la estancia donde los científicos se encontraban, vestía con una sábana de laboratorio enrollada al cuerpo, de largos cabellos negros azulados, piel blanca y ojos azules, muy opacos.

-Es idéntica…, -abre grandes los ojos el otro científico y voltea a la pantalla donde está enfocado el rostro de Zelly.

-Claro que lo es… y es nuestro pase… al futuro…, -sonríe el primero, mientras el rostro de la chica envuelta en sábanas en enfocado.

Cual las escenas se traslaparan, la invocación de Etherion se observa al mismo tiempo.

-… ¡Y pedimos a la luz sagrada!, ¡LIBËRATE!, ¡ETHERION!

La luz de la lágrima se desprendió como corriente de máxima potencia, dirigiendo su impacto rumbo al concejo de la provincia de la humanidad, mientras en Fairy Tail Natsu, Lucy, Loke y Oufico quienes aún conversaban, son asustados por la enorme sacudida que se sintió al temblar todo el gremio y alrededores por el impacto a varios cientos de Kilómetros de ahí.

-¡Oh nooo!, ¡Sin que ninguno de los mayores nos diéramos cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba pasando, todos los chicos han quedado atrapados en la explosión de Etherion!, ¡Invocada por el concejo mágico!, -habla Happy.

-¿Los mayores?... ¿No sería mejor referirse a nosotros como los magos súper poderosos con increíble experiencia?, -pregunta Natsu.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste cuál es el puntooo?!, -irrumpe Lucy

-¡Esos malditos del concejo!, ¡Esto ya es algo que no se puede soportaarr!, -se queja Gray

-¡Ohh!, ¡Gray llegó a su límiteeee!, -proclama Happy

=000=

En las afueras de los escombros, muy cercano a lo que era la entrada a la provincia de la humanidad, Haru, Leslie, Alex, Yosei y Gavy, habían quedado esparcidos en el suelo unos más alejados que otros, por haber sido atrapados en la explosión, los raspones y cortadas relucían sobre su piel. Sin embargo, el hijo de Natsu, parece empezar a recobrar el conocimiento, mueve las cejas y aprieta los párpados, y seguidamente abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, mostrándose adolorido por la expresión de su rostro. -¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?..., -al recordar donde estaba abre grandes los ojos y trata de levantarse rápido, -¡Leslie!, -fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente, por lo que la busca con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero es en vano, no hay nadie más que él en el lugar.

Entonces los recuerdos le vienen como golpe muy rápido a la cabeza.

-"Gracias por haber venido a apoyarme", "Mañana salgo a una misión importante", -la voz de Zelly inundó sus pensamientos y seguido de eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver ante si lo que había quedado del lugar de su encuentro…, -Zelly…, -da dos pasos hacia adelante, mientras trata de interpretar lo que sus ojos ven…

Segundos después la angustia se apoderó de su corazón, -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita al viento mientras cae arrodillado sin saber que hacer, mantiene su mirada hacia los suelos, misma posición con la que permanece horas después, sentado en la sala de espera del Hospital de Magnolia, en la sección de tratamientos de magos.

La escena de encontrar a la hija de Gray entre los escombros le viene una y otra vez a la cabeza, preguntándose cómo es que había terminado metida en todo eso… y el por qué de su atuendo tan extraño… una sábana blanca de laboratorio… miles de hipótesis se le presentaron… pero ninguna llenaba los vacíos que tenía tal escena para sí mismo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?..., -se pregunta aún sin la energía necesaria para poder levantar el rostro, -Cuando papá se entere de esto… no…¡Cuando mamá se entere!, -aprieta los párpados preocupado, -no pude encontrarla… y alguien debía encargarse de Zelly… pero ahora que ella ya está aquí… puedo seguir buscándola, -piensa entonces y se pone de pie, -Leslie…, -da un paso hacia adelante, seguido de otro tambaleante, para terminar cerrando los ojos, aún parado, perdiendo la conciencia y cayendo desde su propia altura se golpe contra el piso, a lo que rápidamente los demás en la sala de espera, se levantan asustados en busca de alguien del gremio médico para socorrerlo.

**Mientras tanto… en Fairy Tail…**

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, -pregunta preocupada Mirajane a Allen, el joven Vaquero ha regresado agitado de su misión y cual fuera el mensajero de las calamidades que le sucede a los gemelos Fullbuster Loxar, nuevamente llega a Fairy Tail con malas noticias.

-¡Cuando pasé por el lugar todo estaba destruido!, ¡¿Se supone que Haru y los demás irían a una misión a la provincia de la humanidad no?!, ¡¿Están bien?!

-Allen…, -se lleva una mano hecha puño al pecho Mira, -El trabajo de la Provincia de la humanidad, era un trabajo clase S… que Fairy Tail no aceptó debido a que los contrincantes eran los hijos de Gray… ¿Cómo va a ser posible que Haru fuera a ese lugar?... ¿Y… dices que estaba destruido?...

-¿Azur y Zelly?... ¿También estaban ahí?..., -se preocupa el muchacho aún más.

-¡Mira-san!, ¿Acaso ya consiguieron información de qué fue ese temblor?, -llega hasta ellos Lucy

-Lucy-sama…, -la mira con cara de "no me pregunte que es horrible" el hijo mayor de Alzack.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?..., -parpadea la Dragneel y entonces voltea hacia la hermana de Elfman, -¿Mira-san?...

**Y en Frozen Spark…**

-¡Master!, ¡Master!, -llega corriendo hasta Cyan, Taiga, la peliroja luce agobiada.

-¡Maestro he escuchado rumores sobre que el concejo mágico disparó Etherion sobre la provincia de la humanidad!, ¡¿Acaso ese lugar no era dónde Azur y Zelly iban a una misión?!, ¡¿De qué se trata esto?!

-Cálmate…, -habla suave, cual estuviera enterado ya de la situación, -Lo más importante es que mantengamos esto lo más tranquilo posible, si andas diciendo eso por todo el gremio, harás que se esparza el pánico…, -la toma de hombros el peliazul.

-Entonces… es cierto…, -se inundan sus ojos en lágrimas de inmediato, -¡No Azur!, -se lleva las manos a la boca tras su grito, al ver a quien recién se une a la escena tras bajar las escaleras y la ha escuchado gritar.

-¿Esparcir el pánico?..., -pregunta Juvia, quien horas atrás ha sido dejada por Gray en la habitación del gremio de hielo. -¿Y por qué te preocupa el hijo de Juvia?... -trata de hablar sin alterarse, debido a su estado, pero no puede evitar llevarse una mano al vientre al sentirse sofocada.

-¡Juvia!, -la reconoce Cyan, -¡No!, ¡No es nada!, jajaja, estábamos hablando del examen de clase S de este año… que será terrible según lo que me comentó Erza, me dijo que ni Azur va a pasarlo, por eso Taiga se preocupó, -responde no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Azur no está nominado para el examen de clase S de este año…, -responde seria, -¿Tiene algo que ver con el temblor que se sintió?... ¿Están Azur y Zelly bien?... ¿Pasó algo en la misión?..., -sin duda empieza a preocuparse de sobremanera.

-¡Juvia!, -se une a la escena Lyon, quien al verla platicar junto a su hija y Cyan, ambos enterados de la situación, no pensó dos veces en el asunto y asumió que la Loxar estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. -¡Encontraron a Zelly!, -comenta Feliz.

-¿Encontraron?..., -se mueven arrítmicas las cejas de la esposa de Gray.

-¡Lyon!, -le reclama entonces Cyan.

El comentario del hermano mayor de su amor le hizo sentirse un poco mareada, por lo que se lleva una mano a la frente y cierra los ojos cual fuera a desmayarse, pero es sostenida por la espalda por Cyan, lo que la hace abrir los ojos. –Juvia… debe ir…, -recupera un poco de fuerza y se mantiene en pie por si sola, -¿pasó algo en el lugar de la misión cierto?..., -pregunta firme hacia Lyon, mientras espera la respuesta afirmativa, al obtenerla aprieta los puños y camina decidida hacia la entrada y salida del gremio de Frozen Spark.

-¡¿Pero a donde crees que vas?!, -corre tras ella Cyan, mientras Lyon y Taiga quedan parados detrás comprendiendo el error que cometieron.

-¡Los hijos de Juvia y Gray-sama están en peligro!, ¡Juvia no puede quedarse aquí sin hacer nada!, -le grita molesta por querer ocultárselo, -¡A estas alturas seguramente Gray-sama ya lo sabe!, -cierra los ojos molesta, -Juvia… tiene que estar al lado de Gray-sama…, -se le derraman las lágrimas inminentes y deja pasmados a los tres de atrás que la ven salir sin mayor prejuicio.

-¡Cyan detenla!, -parece reaccionar Lyon, -¡¿Qué pasará si el concejo mágico la descubre?!

-No podrán detenerla…, -comenta Taiga y observa hacia su suegra marcharse decidida, -lo mejor será que vayamos con ella…, -se limpia sus propias lágrimas y corre tras la peliazul.

=000=

-Simplemente perfecto…, -la voz penetrante y profunda de un hombre se escucha en medio de la oscuridad, cual estuviera dentro de alguna especie de caverna.

-Ahora que la encontramos podremos finalmente terminar con esto…, -le secunda la voz de otro, quien mientras habla, el sonido de su voz se traslapa con el de sus pasos hacia el exterior.

-Lo más importante es que podremos verlos nuevamente…, -habla un tercero

-Sólo espero que este método no sea demasiado invasivo…, -parece lamentarse por los acontecimientos una mujer.

-Lo que debemos hacer ahora… es seguir con la siguiente parte del plan establecido…, -se reconoce la figura del hombre que habló de primero, tras salir de las sombras en que se encontraban, mientras los rayos del sol impactaron directamente contra su rostro, de largos cabellos celestes amarrados en una trenza que llegaba hasta sus hombros y grandes ojos azules, vestía con una gabardina blanca, sin embargo… lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel nuevo ser presentado en escena, era lo que llevaba en brazos… o más bien, a quien llevaba en brazos… nada más y nada menos que Zelestine Fullbuster, quien aún yacía inconsciente, pero comprobada su veracidad, al distinguirse el emblema de Frozen Spark en su chaqueta negra.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso Icer?..., -pregunta la mujer que también ha salido a la luz, de largos cabellos ondulados color rosa y ojos rojos, vestía una túnica cuyas decoraciones parecían escamas.

-Lo primero es regresar a la montaña del 7… Grandine…, ¿No es así Igneel?..., -pregunta el hombre, para segundo siguiente ser enfocado el aludido con la conversación.

Un hombre pelirojo de lacios cabellos que caían mecidos por la brisa sobre su frente de clara tez, observa con sus ojos castaños al peliceleste que le ha hablado.

-Movámonos…, -se limita a responder.

El último hombre en asomarse por la entrada de la cueva, muestra sus cabellos negros y largos hacia el exterior, -Ya falta poco… Gajeel…

Y…en algún lugar dentro del país de Fiore…

-¿Dó… Dónde estoy?..., -abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos Leslie.

Las luces tan destellantes provenientes del techo, pegaron contra sus ojos, impidiéndoles la apertura en el instante.

-¿Do… dónde estoy?..., -logra por fin abrir un ojo la pequeña rubia, se encontraba amarrada con grilletes, de manos, pies y cintura a una cama, en medio de un salón de paredes blancas por lo que aunque quiso moverse no pudo y empezó desesperarse, tratando de zafarse, pero sólo consiguió que las alertas de sus signos vitales se dispararan en anormalidad. -¿Eh?..., -se percata de lo sucedido y se detiene, pero es el vano, enseguida tres personas con vestimenta de precaución y llevando mascarillas en el rostro, entraron a la habitación e inyectando un líquido dentro de su vena, la hicieron volver a dormir. _–Azur… dijiste que vendrías por mí… ¿Por qué… no viniste?..._-murmura para si misma mientras cierra los ojos y una lágrima rueda sobre su nariz hacia su mejilla al recostar su cabeza de lado.

En las afueras de ese recinto…

-Les…lie…, -respira con dificultad el hijo de Gray, mientras se sostiene el brazo y mantiene una pelea contra los guardias. -_¡Iré por ti!, ¡Te juro que lo haré!, ¡Así que no te preocupes!, ¡Tranquilaaaa!, ¡Iréee!_, -recuerda sus propios gritos desesperados al ver como los hombres de la provincia de la humanidad se la llevaban enfrente de sus ojos y él sin poder moverse con libertad, debido a otra pelea por su propia libertad. –Leslie…, -parece haber recuperado el aliento, -no importa cuanto me disparen… ¡No me importa que crean que pueden vencermeee!, ¡Yo no me iré de aquí sin ellaaa!

-¡No lo dejen pasar!, ¡Es un mago de Frozen Spark!, -dan la orden a los subordinados, al ver el logo del gremio de hielo en la chaqueta que llevaba el muchacho.

-¡Water Wall!, -invoca juntando sus manos contra el suelo, e inmediatamente las corrientes de agua que salieron de sus manos, llegaron en un par de segundos hasta ellos y al haberlos atrapado, se elevan hacia arriba cual fuentes de propulsión y los manda volando lejos de ahí. Al terminar las corrientes se regresan como si se tratara de gotas de lluvia, empapando todo el lugar junto con Azur, cuya mirada seria y cabellos escurriendo agua, son dejados atrás con un movimiento de sacudida de su cabeza hacia la derecha, tomando determinación, corre hacia adentro de las instalaciones.

**Al mismo tiempo, Juvia, Lyon, Cyan y Taiga han arribado a la entrada de la provincia de la humanidad, encontrándose con los escombros que dejó la explosión de Etherion.**

-Esto… no puede ser posible…, -tiemblan los azules ojos de la maga de agua al verlo.

-No tenía idea de que el plan de los humanos realmente fuera a funcionar…, -les llama la atención la voz de un hombre, que sentado por encima de todos los escombros, con la pierna cruzada sobre su rodilla los observa. De cabellos rojizos y ojos castaños, el mismo que respondió al nombre de Igneel…

-¿El plan de los humanos?..., -sigue preguntándose Juvia perturbada.

-¡Ya deja el misterio maldito!, -se adelanta Lyon, al verla preocupada, -¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para hablarnos así?!

-Los humanos predijeron que si atraíamos aquí a ese par de niñitos de su gremio… los magos principales de hielo y agua aparecerían aquí… y con eso… podríamos tomar posesión del futuro Snow Fairy…, -se levanta y señala hacia Juvia, y es precisamente lo que vengo a hacer…, -desaparece de la colina de escombros para aparecer inmediatamente frente a la Fullbuster, quien abre grandes los ojos sorprendida, seguido del estridor de los hielos rompiéndose; la escena se amplía y se ve como Cyan, Lyon, y Gray, que recién apareció, han formado un Ice Shirudo frente a ella, tan fuerte, que el sujeto de rojo no pudo atravesarlo con la mano.

-¡Gray-samaa!, -se alegra la expresión de la Loxar al verlo.

-Bueno… nosotros también ayudamos…, -se encoje de hombros Lyon.

-No debes esperar que te den las gracias por todo, -le pone la mano en el hombro Cyan, mientras sonríe.

-¡Mas importante que eso!, -le grita el Ojigris al invasor, -¡¿Cómo rayos sabían ustedes lo del Snow Fairy?!, -lo mira sumamente molesto y alarmado.

-Ese es un dato muy estudiado por la organización…, -responde confiado, -después de todo… fue por culpa de los Snow Fairy todo el desastre que ocurrió hace 10 años en Fiore, ¿no esperarían haberlo mantenido en secreto cierto?, -pregunta burlón, mientras todos fruncen el seño. –Siempre hay una fuente de información…, -responde y finalmente incendia su puño, con unas llamas de tal potencia calorífica que derritieron el hielo de la triple barrera de Ice Shirudo.

-¡Juvia!, -la toma en brazos Gray y salta hacia atrás, -¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!, ¡Te dije que no debías salir!, -le reclama una vez aterrizaron

-¡No es momento para peleas de pareja Gray!, -le recalca Lyon, -¡Ella vino porque se enteró de lo que sucedió con los gemelos!, -el comentario de Lyon frunció el seño de Gray y la molestia se apoderó de su rostro.

-Ya es tiempo…, -murmura entonces el pelirojo, -Me llevaré a esa mujer antes que de a luz ó al bebé… que importa, mientras tenga en mis manos al Snow Fairy, -se abalanza contra Gray, quien tiene en brazos a Juvia, pero es interceptado por Lyon.

-¡No te agrandes maldito!, ¡Ice Make!, ¡Eagle!, -para ese momento, la energía mágica de Igneel parece desbordarse y todas las águilas de hielo se derriten a su paso sin siquiera tocarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!, -se sorprende el Bastia y momento después, es envestido por el mago de fuego, mandándolo volar varios metros atrás.

-¡Papáaa!, -se espanta Taiga y corre tras él.

-¡Koori no Togueeee!, -invoca las agujas de hielo Cyan, pero son carbonizadas antes de siquiera acercarse al enemigo.

-No puede ser…, -observa el padre de Gray y segundos después es arremetido por lo que parece ser un Karyuu no Tekken, directamente en el estómago que lo manda volando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-Las águilas ni las agujas funcionaron con él…, -piensa Gray, mientras ha bajado a Juvia quien yace parada a su lado y aprieta sus puños preocupado.

-Gray-sama…, cabe la posibilidad que logremos acertarle si utilizamos nuestros poderes combinados, Juvia cree en esa opción, -le toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Poder mágico combinado?..., -parece decidirse a intentarlo, al verlo venir en su dirección. -¡Intentémoslo!, ¡Vamos Juvia!, -se colocan entonces en posición.

-¡PODER MÁGICO COMBINADO!, -los círculos del agua y del hielo se superponen sobre el cielo, -¡UNISON!, -están a punto de ejecutarlo, cuando en cámara lenta se nota como el mago de fuego, ha salido por detrás de ellos, alertando al Fullbuster quien rápidamente se suelta de la mano de Juvia y colocándose frente a ella, detiene el golpe en llamas de Igneel con sus manos, gritando adolorido, para luego ponerse serio y sin intenciones de dejarlo continuar, empieza a congelar los miembros superiores del pelirojo mientras le sujeta, pero este se logra soltar en un acúmulo indescriptible de energía liberado y seguidamente impacta al mago de hielo en el abdomen con su puño de fuego, lo que lo doblega y baja la cabeza adolorido, pero sin perder sus ánimos.

-¿Tú crees… que voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras?... se trata de mi esposa… y mi hija…, -le dice entonces mientras levanta el rostro y con esto le muestra los ojos azulados como el cristal. Mientras dos hilos gruesos de sangre de escurren entre las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Es… acaso es?..., -lo mira sorprendido y con el despertar de su Fairy Mode, aparecieron rondándolo los MIPR que una vez controló en la pelea contra las hadas, se han quedado de su lado.

-¡AHORAAA!, -grita el mago de hielo y en un segundo todos los prismas se aventaron contra el adversario, incrustándose en su cuerpo y empezando a explotar.

-¡AHHHH!, -grita elevando su energía para quitárselos de encima y entonces desaparece, ante un Gray que se lleva la mano a la herida para cubrirla con hielo y cerrando los ojos cae arrodillado al suelo.

-¡Gray-samaa!, -llega corriendo a su lado su esposa

-¿Estás bien?..., -pregunta viéndola preocupada

-¡Si!, -se agacha rápido a su lado y lo abraza de frente cerrando los ojos, aliviada que por el momento las cosas se hayan tranquilizado.

**Desde ese momento, han pasado 3 meses, la declaración de la guerra contra el mundo mágico y el disparo de Etherion han unido de nuevo a los magos de Frozen Spark a sus gremios originales, declarándose como rebeldes al no acatar las ordenes del consejo mágico y poniendo en duda si Fairy Tail, Lamya Scale, Blue Pegasus y los gremios cuyos magos de hielo, agua y nieve estaban afiliados a Frozen Spark siguen siendo gremios legales ante el consejo de magos.**

**Leslie que había sido rescatada por Azur, ha estado bajo constante examinación por parte del hospital de Magnolia, debido al maltrato que sufrió al ser secuestrada y no tener idea del motivo de la pérdida de movilidad de sus piernas. Natsu y Lucy no se han movido de su lado un solo momento, aunque el primero no mira la hora de buscar venganza por lo sucedido…**

FIORE-MAGNOLIA-FAIRY TAIL

Los preparativos para la gran celebración que no pudo llevarse acabo con el nacimiento de Azur y Zelly, estaban terminados. Por lo que el festejo está a punto de dar inicio, para la llegada del nuevo bebé de Juvia, nada más y nada menos que el inesperado Baby Shower organizado por la sociedad de magas del gremio.

-¡¿Pero por qué nos eeeechaaaan?!, ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes!, ¡Nunca quieren que estemos con ustedes para las celebraciones!, -se queja Natsu, cruzándose de brazos, parado en medio de todos aquellos adornos de globos rosados, que combinaban con su cabello.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, -defiende su punto Lucy, quien es la principal interesada en el desalojo del lugar, por todo aquel etiquetado como "Masculino". –Pero… hay ciertas ocasiones en que las celebraciones sólo son para mujeres…, ¡Por eso debes aprender a entender y salir cuando se te dice!, -lo voltea de espaldas y empieza a empujar hacia la salida.

-¡Lu… Lucy!, -llama entonces su atención la festejada. La maga de agua había levantado la mano, como pidiendo la palabra, mientras yace sentada en el sofá. –Juvia cree que sería conveniente dejar que Natsu-san y los demás chicos se queden, -arque los ojos, -Juvia no tiene problema con eso, -sonríe y entonces la escena se amplia, sentado a su lado en el sofá estaba Gray, quien pasa su brazo tras la cabeza de la Fullbuster y le acaricia el cabello.

-¡Esa es la razón!, -casi se le salen los ojos a Lucy al ver la escena, -¡Eso es una enorme y tramposa trampaa Gray!

-¿Tramposa trampa?... ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?..., -arque una ceja divertido.

-¡Ya les dije que no pueden estar aquí!, -lo amenaza con el puño –ciertamente tan violenta como su esposo- sin notarlo.

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no pienso irme!, -reclina la cabeza de Juvia contra su mejilla, por lo que los ojos de la maga de agua se vuelven corazones, -¡No voy a salir de aquí esperando ver que aberraciones se te ocurren hacer con mi esposa!

-¿Aberraciones?, -habla entonces Erza, -¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando!, ¡Nada que nosotras planeemos va a hacerle ningún mal a Juvia!, -entrecierra los ojos.

-Eso no es lo que he escuchado…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos…, -cuando las chicas se reúnen, de sus fiestas no sale nada bueno…sobre todo de las despedidas de solteras…, -no cambia de expresión.

-¡EHHHHH!, -se sorprenden todas al verlo hablar de esa manera, -¡No es que hagamos nada malo!... tampoco…, -termina bajando la voz Erza.

-¡Como sea ya te dije que no me voy!

-Ahhh…, -suspira Titania, -bueno… creo que no hay más opción que aceptarlo…

-¡Si Gray se queda yo también!, -sonríe feliz Natsu. Sin embrago su sonrisa no le duró demasiado tiempo, al escuchar los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, voltea y mira serio hacia esa persona.

Se trataba de Haru, cuya expresión parecía más melancolía que otra cosa.

-No quiso papá…, la verdad que ya no sé que decirle…, -explica el pequeño al gran Dragneel, mientras aprieta los puños inconscientemente.

-¿Entonces te dijo lo mismo que a mi?..., -entra en la conversación Lucy preocupada.

-Lo mejor será dejarla sola Lucy…, -interviene Mira, pero es detenida por Azur, uno de los "masculinos" que aún estaba dentro del gremio.

-Tía Mira, déjame intentarlo a mi…, -le sonríe y sin dar más explicaciones emprende camino hacia el segundo piso, subiendo rápido por las escaleras.

-Onii-chan…, -mira la escena Zelly, junto a la que se llega a parar Haru.

-No te preocupes, todos sabemos que tu hermano tiene mayor poder de convencimiento que yo, -le sonríe el pelirosado, -Debes sentir lo muy preocupado que está… para poner de su parte también.

-¿Sentir?..., -lo mira inexplicada la pelinegra azulada.

-Ya sabes…, -se lleva los brazos tras la nuca, -ustedes tienen ese extraño poder de sentir lo que el otro, ¿O algo así no?, -explica sin prestarle mucha atención al extraño comportamiento de la "Fullbuster", quien se queda pensativa en tales palabras.

-Sí… lo siento…, -cierra los ojos, pero los abre de sorpresa con el estallido de los fuegos artificiales de papel de la fiesta.

-¡Muchas Gracias!, -les reverencia Juvia, luego de haber hecho estallar el conito de colores halándolo con la mano. –Pero Juvia sabe que Cielo-chan, -se lleva una de las manos al vientre, en donde es interceptada por una de las manos de Gray, que el mago coloca sobre la suya, por lo que se sonríen, -no es la única bebé que está por llegar, -voltea entonces hacia los exceed, que estaban sentados un tanto lejos de ella, junto a Wendy y Bastian.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Finalmente llegó el momento de que el huevo se rompaaa!, -se emociona Haru, cuyos ojos hasta brillan.

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto niño?..., -lo mira molesta Charle.

-¡¿Por qué no habría de estarlo Charle-san?!, ¡Ese gato será mi gaaaatooo!, -parece hasta arden en emoción.

-jajaja, ¡un digno hijo de su padre Aye!, -parece aceptarlo Happy.

-No comprendo por qué dicen que los excedes tienen que ser los compañeros de los Dragon Slayers…, -mira molesta para otro lado la gata blanca.

-Parece que es la conexión oficial de un equipo, -responde a la pregunta Lily

Mientras tanto, el huevo de manchas azul-violeta da un pequeño brinco sin que ninguno lo note.

Al mismo tiempo, el voluntario de cabellos negros azulados, ha llegado a pararse en la puerta de la recamara, donde la pequeña rubia mira el paisaje del exterior a través de la ventana, por la cual se filtra el viento vivaz, muy al contrario de la expresión en su rostro, opaca y tenue.

-Dije que no quería ver a nadie…, -habla sin siquiera haber volteado hacia él, cual al haber sentido la presencia mágica, lo único que le interesara era repelerla de su alrededor lo más pronto posible.

-Lo sé… y es por eso que he venido yo…, -responde seco el joven Fullbuster, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él, con un leve empujón.

Al escuchar su voz, la Dragneel abre grandes los ojos, para luego irlos cerrando poco a poco, hasta adoptar la posición de rabia y dolor que le provocaba su presencia.

-¡Especialmente a ti es al que menos quiero ver!, -le grita finalmente volteando a verlo, -¡¿Cuántas veces no te lo he dicho?!, ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Déjame solaaa!, -grita mientras le arroja las almohadas y peluches que yacían en su cama.

-¡Ya bastaa!, -le grita ofuscado y en un segundo ha llegado a pararse frente a la cama y tomándola por los hombros la obliga a mirarle y bajando el tono de voz, la mira comprometido y habla, -Te lo he dicho muchas veces desde aquel día… trabajaremos juntos para solucionar este problema… esto que te ha sucedido a ti…, -cierra los ojos sintiéndose a la vez culpable, por no haber llegado a tiempo de salvarla.

-Y lo que te sucedió a ti…, -comprende las palabras de Azur la pequeña, por lo que inmediatamente los iris cafés se inundaron en lágrimas. -¿Y aún no has sabido nada de ella?..., -parece interesarse en el motivo de la preocupación del hijo de Gray, quien al escuchar su pregunta, la suelta y dándole la espalda, se sienta sobre la cama.

-No… y tal parece que nadie lo nota… más que yo…, -cierra los ojos cansado. –Ni el estúpido de tu hermano… si en verdad dice tanto amarla debería haberse dado cuenta de que esa de allá abajo no es Zelly…

-Azur-chan…, -se compadece por las palabras del chico y cerrando también los ojos, topa su frente contra la espalda del mago de agua. Al sentir el gesto, el mayor de los gemelos levanta el brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro y pone la mano sobre la cabeza de la hija de Natsu.

-¿Bajamos?..., -pregunta el chico abriendo los ojos.

-Bajemos…, -responde ella, separándose de su espalda.

Escena seguida, Azur carga a Leslie en brazos y baja con ella por las escaleras para unirse al festejo.

-¡Llegaron justo al momento de los regalooss!, -los recibe Lucy, quien abrazada de Loke, no se había dado cuenta de la aparición de su espíritu estelar entre ella y su esposo, de quien también se abraza Loke

-¿Así?, -sonríe Azur nervioso al verlos, mientras Taiga que estaba entre los presentes, no deja se sentirse incómoda al ver la situación.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -se separan los Dragneel de Leo.

-Jajaja, tan graciosos como siempre, -los saluda acomodándose las gafas.

-Y tu tan libertino como siempre…, -hace pucheo Lucy.

-Es que no podíamos quedarnos en el mundo de los espíritus mientras había fiesta Lucy-sama, -explica Oufico, quien apareció detrás de ella, -eso fue lo que dijo Loke-san…

-Ahhhnnn… tenía que ser…, -se lleva una mano a la frente la Heartfilia.

-¡Pero trajimos obsequios de parte del mundo de los espíritus celestiales!, ¡Todos les deseamos bienestar y salud a tu bebé!, -le reverencia Oufico a Juvia, quien mira nerviosa la pequeña serpiente que sostiene sobre su mano y se ondea rápidamente.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?..., -mira con ojos de raya a la serpientita Gray.

-Es un acompañante fiel, la serpiente cuidará su vida y le quitara la misma a todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño… es especialista en ahorcamiento, engullimiento…, -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una patada de Erza le hizo salir volando por el techo hasta más allá del sol.

-¡Ouficooo!, -casi se le salen los ojos a Lucy.

-perdón… pero no me parecía un regalo apropiado…, -se disculpa la Scarlet.

-Muchas gracias Erza-san…, -le reverencia Juvia.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!, -la mira con ojos esperanzados la peliroja, -yo traje esto, -les pasa una caja enorme, forrada con papel rosa y un gran chongo rojo, segundos después el regalo había sido desenvuelto.

-¿Set de la señorita maga guerrera caballero?, -la miran ambos padres Fullbuster Loxar con una gota en la cabeza. Gesto que se transformó en un leve malestar en el rostro de Juvia, quien se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

-¿Juvia?... ¿No te gustó?... ¡Perdóname!, -la mira afligida la Master.

-No es eso Erza-san…, -deja entonces de lado a Erza y busca la mirada de Gray, -Gray-sama…

-¿Juvia?..., -abre grandes los ojos el Fullbuster, esperando que no sea lo que está pensando… -No me digas que…

Minutos después las instalaciones del gremio habían sido abandonadas por los ocupantes de aquel festejo, ya que salieron en cola rumbo al hospital por la pronta llegada de la tan esperada nueva integrante de la familia Fullbuster Loxar.

Natsu, Lucy, Azur, Zelestine, Erza y Haru, estaban sentados en la sala de espera, este último había traído o más bien robado el huevo de la posición que ocupaba en la casa de Fairy Tail.

-¡Hijo!, ¡¿Pero por qué rayos te trajiste esa cosa?!, -se exalta Lucy al verlo.

-Si… la verdad no creo que Happy y mucho menos Charle estén felices con esto, -lo mira Natsu.

-Pues… me puse a pensar que si la bebé de la tía Juvia está por nacer, el bebé del huevo también lo está… y no hay nadie en el gremio pendiente de él, -habla mientras mira al cascarón en sus manos.

-Pero los gatos están ahí…, -lo mira de reojo Azur.

-No… yo vi claramente como Happy, Charle y Lily salieron del lugar tras nosotros, -explica defendiendo su punto.

-¿Ellos salieron?..., -se queda intrigada Lucy.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala de partos…

-No… Juvia no puede con esto…, -aprieta los párpados y la mano de Gray que aferraba contra la suya.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?... si ya lo hiciste una vez… y fueron dos veces seguidas…, -la mira inexplicado, gesto que la Loxar puede apreciar por encima de la mascarilla y el gorro estéril que le han puesto para que pueda entrar ahí.

-Pero eso… ugh…, -aprieta aún más su mano, tanto que la incrustación digital de sus dedos sobre la piel de Gray se aprecia al relajar su mano. –Fueron situaciones distintas… este lugar…, -mira inspeccionando la sala muy asustada.

-¿Este lugar?..., -levanta él la mirada y puede encontrarse con todas las enfermeras y el par de médicos que se encontraban en la sala, los instrumentos de manejo de recién nacido, el aire acondicionado… sin duda unas perfectas instalaciones para traer al mundo a su pequeña… sin embargo… perfectas para hacer sentir el pánico de la frialdad al mismo tiempo… -Escúchame…, -le habla delicado entonces, por lo que la maga de agua, voltea a verlo, encontrándose con su hermosa grisácea mirada.

-Todo este tiempo… todo lo que hemos hecho… lo hemos hecho juntos… porque ahora somos uno… y tenemos tres pruebas de eso…, -dirige la mirada por un segundo al vientre de la maga para poder mirarla nuevamente a ella, -así que no puedes pensar que esto está mal… o qué estás sola…, -aprieta ahora él su mano, -Porque estoy aquí contigo… Juvia…

-Gray-sama…

Las escenas se sucedieron una tras otra… sus manos agarradas y temblantes por la presión que se resumía en el rostro de la maga de agua, el médico escondido tras la sábana que cubría sus piernas, el rostro de Juvia relajándose mientras el de Gray demostraba la felicidad y la sorpresa; en un momento ningún sonido fue audible para él… sólo ese… pequeño balbuceo que se convirtió en el llanto más vigoroso que haya escuchado.

Momento seguido, la enferma acerca a la bebé a su madre, pasando de largo por el padre, cual fuera el menos importante en esta situación, se la coloca sobre el pecho a la peliazul.

-Cielo…, -le coloca delicada la mano sobre los pocos cabellos con que ha nacido, cual tratara con la joya más frágil del universo. –Gray-sama…, -lo llama débilmente para que se acerque, diligentemente el mago así lo hace y en un segundo puede contemplar la hermosura de su hija.

-Se parece tanto a ti…, -sonríe al ver los cabellos azules de la pequeña.

-Saliste al revés de tus hermanos mi amor…, -le habla delicada Juvia. –Estoy segura que tus ojos son así de bellos como los de tu papá…

Ambos se encontraban en el momento más dulce del embelesamiento que se tenían el uno al otro, cuando una explosión dentro del nosocomio les hizo temblar. Gray inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre su esposa e hija, esperando que la barrera humana les sirviera de escudo.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!, -exclamó una vez hubo pasado.

-¡Gray-sama!, -se espanta la maga de agua y aferra contra su pecho a la bebé, -¿No es posible que sean ellos verdad?...

-Por favor… quédate aquí… prométemelo…, -la mira suplicante y con intensiones de salir a ver que sucedía.

-pero…, -tiemblan los ojos azules.

-¡Prométemelo!, -recalca más ofuscado.

-Sí…, -asiente casi inaudiblemente, momento seguido ella y la bebé reciben un beso de su parte, para luego verle salir por la sala de partos en medio de las alarmas del hospital.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsu, Lucy, Haru, Erza, Zelestine y Azur han llegado al lugar que parece ser el detonante de la angustia, en medio del polvo que se ha levantado por la explosión, la figura de una persona se hace presente.

-Bueno… todo parece indicar que hay dos Dragon Slayer… una maga de espíritus estelares… una maga caballero… un Snow fairy… y una…, -según fueron mencionados así son enfocados Natsu y Haru, Lucy, Erza, Azur y…Zelestine…

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú?... no puedo percibir ningún poder emanando de ti…

Sus palabras fruncieron el seño de Azur.

-Ahh… es verdad… si tú sólo eres el suplemento traído de Edoras…, -aparece finalmente la figura de Igneel-humano frente a ellos.

-¡¿Edoras?!, -se espantan Natsu, Lucy y la peliroja.

-¡Deja de estar diciendo tonterías!, -se adelanta Haru al sentir la presión sobre Zelly.

-Jm… los seres inferiores deben aprender a respetar el lugar que les corresponde…, -lo mira altivo el Dragón pelirojo.

-¿Inferiores?..., -sus palabras lo hicieron estallar, -¡Yo también soy un Dragon Slayer!

-Haru…, -se preocupa Lucy y trata de intervenir pero Natsu la detiene queriendo observar la situación.

-sí… pude notarlo con tan solo verte… pero los poderes de un Dragon Slayer de 4ta generación son completamente inapropiados para una batalla contra un Dragón de verdad…

-¿Inapropiados?... ¿4ta generación?... ¿Un Dragón de verdad?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Haru al verlo y empezar a sentirse verdaderamente inferior ante su presencia, tanto que sus dientes empezaron a temblar y aprieta su mandíbula con su voluntad para evitar mostrar su preocupación ante los demás.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Fade to Darkness, Capítulo 3 "La enfermedad del hielo", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola! Juju, por fin veo más clara la situación *o* me encanta Azur, tan sexy como su papi xDD y Haru es… tan lindo xDD ¿Qué opinan?, espero les guste n_n, saludos especiales a: Giulii, Sore-chan, rita uchiha namikaze y Ushiio-chan.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. La enfermedad del hielo

**La magia, los sueños, las ilusiones y el valor para alcanzarlos están forjados firmemente dentro de los corazones de aquellos seres llamados magos, quienes utilizan sus poderes para llevar acabo trabajos a comisión y así ganarse la vida, mientras están asociados a un gremio que los respalde con su honor y fraternidad, sin embargo, sólo un 17% de los habitantes del mundo tienen esa cualidad… y el resto… parece ser… que haría cualquier cosa por verlos desaparecer…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FADE TO DARKNESS **

**Capítulo 3 "La enfermedad del hielo"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Fade to Darkness… -la voz de Gray, -Habíamos pasado 3 meses de tranquilidad y el día menos esperado, un dragón con forma de humano apareció frente a Natsu y los demás.

-Bueno… todo parece indicar que hay dos Dragon Slayer… una maga de espíritus estelares… una maga caballero… un Snow fairy… y una…, -según fueron mencionados así son enfocados Natsu y Haru, Lucy, Erza, Azur y…Zelestine…

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú?... no puedo percibir ningún poder emanando de ti…

Sus palabras fruncieron el seño de Azur.

-Ahh… es verdad… si tú sólo eres el suplemento traído de Edoras…, -aparece finalmente la figura de Igneel-humano frente a ellos.

-¡¿Edoras?, -se espantan Natsu, Lucy y la peliroja.

-¡Deja de estar diciendo tonterías!, -se adelanta Haru al sentir la presión sobre Zelly.

-Jm… los seres inferiores deben aprender a respetar el lugar que les corresponde…, -lo mira altivo el Dragón pelirojo.

-¿Inferiores?..., -sus palabras lo hicieron estallar, -¡Yo también soy un Dragon Slayer!

-Haru…, -se preocupa Lucy y trata de intervenir pero Natsu la detiene queriendo observar la situación.

-sí… pude notarlo con tan solo verte… pero los poderes de un Dragon Slayer de 4ta generación son completamente inapropiados para una batalla contra un Dragón de verdad…

-¿Inapropiados?... ¿4ta generación?... ¿Un Dragón de verdad?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Haru al verlo y empezar a sentirse verdaderamente inferior ante su presencia, tanto que sus dientes empezaron a temblar y aprieta su mandíbula con su voluntad para evitar mostrar su preocupación ante los demás.

-Lo que yo creo es que tanto humo ya te afectó el cerebro…, -llaman entonces la atención las palabras pronunciadas por Natsu.

-Mira quien lo está diciendo…, -le susurra con la mano sobre su boca Lucy a Erza, quien sonríe.

-¡Una persona como tú no tiene el derecho a hablar de esa manera maldito!, ¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es un dragón de verdad?!, -le muestra su puño el Salamander, para luego voltear a ver a su hijo, -no te dejes apantallar por tipos como este Igneel…

-¿Igneel?..., -abren grandes los ojos el adversario pelirojo y el aludido Haru.

-Tenía tiempo que no me llamabas de esa manera…, -sonríe por lo bajo, sonriendo consigo mismo al recordar el motivo del porqué le puso ese apodo su padre, -_Tú también eres un dragón hijo- _entonces mira hacia sus manos y contempla el huevo de manchas purpuras que sostiene, como si él reafirmara las mismas palabras de su padre.

-Igneel… es el nombre del dragón de fuego… el sublime dragón de fuego…, -se escucha molesto el pelirojo, -¡No es un nombre que se pueda usar como apodo para cualquiera!

El comentario frunció el seño de Natsu, -Igneel es mi padre… nadie puede hablar de él… mejor que yo… no tiene sentido que vengas a reclamar derechos que no te corresponden…

-Natsu…, -se preocupa por el ambiente Lucy.

-¿Qué no tengo derechos?..., -la sonrisa burlona se apoderó de su rostro, -Todo aquel ser que fue nombrado de cierta forma al nacer tiene el derecho de defender su nombre… como algo legítimo y justo…, -posa sus orbes rojos en los castaños del Dragon Slayer de fuego, que por un momento parece comprender a la perfección las palabras de Igneel, al ver en su mirada, la misma mirada que vió alguna vez en aquel dragón rojo, pudiendo percibir incluso el olor de su padre que hasta para ese momento era imperceptible incluso para él.

-Ah…., -se ha quedado perplejo el Salamander, cuyos ojos se han abierto al máximo y el sudor frío recorre sus mejillas. –No puede ser…

-¿Papá?..., -pregunta también preocupado Haru al ver su reacción.

-¡Natsu!, -le pone la mano en el hombro Lucy, cuyos ojos tiemblan en la incertidumbre.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Lucy!, ¡Erza!, -se escucha la voz del recién llegado mago de hielo que corre desde lejos acercándose cada vez más a ellos, quien viene en compañía de los excedes, quienes al enterarse de la situación volaron rápidamente hacia el recinto médico.

-¡Gray!, -lo reciben todos.

-Así que siguen y siguen llegando los pequeños magos…, -cierra los ojos Igneel. –Ya que los más necesarios para que escuchen la información están aquí… me parece que ya es tiempo que les brinde una explicación…

-Otra vez… ese sujeto…, -lo reconoce Gray, asociándolo al día de la explosión de Etherion en la provincia de la humanidad y su reclamo por el futuro Snow Fairy.

El pelirojo extiende los brazos, cual fuera a brindar una gran charla en predicación.

-Entre ustedes… hay dos personas… que no son lo que creen… ¡Fueron manipuladas con el fin de la creación del GRAN FAIRY SLAYER!

-¿Fairy… Slayer?..., -abren grandes los ojos en incredulidad por tales palabras los Fairies.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!, ¡¿Un cazador de hadas?!, -se adelanta con las preguntas Erza.

-Pero no se trata de cualquier tipo de hada… no las hadas que se encontraban en el Ultramundo…, sino las hadas con el poder de invocar a la sagrada muerte blanca…, para destruir a los humanos de una vez por todas…

Al escucharlo los ojos de Azur se hundieron en la frustración al recordar el paso por aquel bosque nebuloso en su niñez.

-¡Los humanos han declarado la guerra contra los seres mágicos!, ¡La forma más rápida de hacer sucumbir es ante la empoderación de la enfermedad del hielo!

-¿La enfermedad del hielo?..., -frunce el seño el mago de hielo alquímico.

-La enfermedad… donde todo aquello que no es compatible con la magia morirá… la infección definitiva hacia los humanos… y todo gracias a ellos mismos…, -sonríe malévolo.

-¿Cómo?... no comprendo nada…, -parpadea preocupado Natsu.

-Lo verás ahora mismo…

Sus palabras pusieron en guardia a todos, quienes no sabían que esperar acerca de esta nueva amenaza.

-Aquel ser puro que sucumbió ante la oscuridad… sin siquiera saberlo… la pequeña alma cuyas piernas dejaron de moverse debido al inimaginable poder mágico que circula a través de su sistema nervioso… El Fairy Slayer…

Los ojos de Lucy demostraron la incredulidad y la preocupación más grande que jamás haya sentido su corazón, al ver como aparecieron al lado de Igneel, otras 4 figuras más, las tres primeras imponentes y poderosas, se trataba de los 3 dragones restantes, mientras la última, una pequeña niña que conocía demasiado bien, yacía sentada en una silla de ruedas con la mirada perdida.

-¡LESLIEEE!, -gritaron ambos padres al verla, Natsu dio un gran salta inmediatamente para tratar del alcanzarla, pero fue interceptado por una barrera de aire que lo mandó volando a él y a los demás hacia atrás, estrellándolos contra el suelo, dejando tras su caída la figura de la rubia recién aparecida con la mano extendida.

-Esto… no puede estar pasando…, -se reincorpora Azur, -¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?..., -observa a Leslie preocupado y entonces frunce el seño, cual tuviera un plan que por su cuenta pondría en acción para traerla de vuelta de su lado. -¡Water Lock!, -invoca desde esa distancia, el agua empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia ella, pero se detuvo justo en el instante en que iba a rodearla, mientras Leslie ha subido la mirada mirando la corriente de agua frente a ella, congelándola aparentemente con la mirada y seguidamente estallándola en miles de pedazos.

-¡Imposible!, -se queda admirado el Joven Fullbuster

-Con los datos obtenidos por los científicos humanos en la época donde la Tierra se cubrió de hielo por la magia de los Snow Fairy, han podido recrear la misma… dentro de una maga de espíritus celestiales, cuyo cuerpo está acostumbrado a manejar y manifestar todo tipo de magia…, -termina de explicar Grandine.

-Esto no es cierto…, -cae arrodillada Lucy, -¡No puede ser cierto!

-¡Devuélvanme a mi hija desgraciados!, -trata de intervenir una vez más Natsu, -¡Karyuu no Kenkkaku!, -se dispara contra ellos, pero su fuego es recibido por otro… de la misma índole.

-¡Karyuu no Tekken!, -se adelanta Igneel y sin mucho esfuerzo, evade el golpe de Natsu, regresándoselo junto con el suyo.

-Leslie…, -No puede dejar de sentirse molesto Haru, ante tal escena, aún no puede comprender exactamente que es lo que está pasando… sin embargo sabe una sola cosa que basta para querer romperles la cara a todos esos tipos engreídos que han llegado… Tienen a su hermanita…, -muchas escenas de ambos le vienen entonces a la mente, -_El momento que la conoció, Natsu lo llevó al hospital a ver a Lucy, al ver a la bebé abrió grandes los ojos maravillado de lo pequeña que era, seguidos de momentos que en un instante parecieron desagradables, pero al recordarlos ahora parecen dulces…, Leslie bebé tirándole la papilla en la cara, Leslie bebé halándole los cabellos… seguido de Leslie y él pequeños dormidos uno junto al otro en el piso de juegos… Leslie y él, infiltrándose en Frozen Spark por las noches para ir a ver a Zelly…_ -una gota cristalina se deslizó por su mejilla… -¡Devuélvanmelaaaa!, -explotó en un instante y dejando al huevo en el piso se abalanzó por su cuenta sobre los enemigos tratando de recuperarla. -¡Karyuu no!, ¡Houkooo!

-¡Nooo!, ¡Haruuu!, -lo llama su padre, pero es en vano, lo mismo que le sucedió a él, estaba por sucederle a su hijo, con la diferencia que Haru no tiene la fuerza ni la experiencia que tiene su padre para equiparar su ataque al del dragón rojo, al sentir el ataque sobre él, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor y seguidamente el sonido de algo resquebrajándose cual hueso roto inundó la escena.

El chico Dragneel, abre despacio los ojos, mientras cae al suelo, luego de haber disparado su ataque y recibir el contraataque, los cuales inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo que había sucedido… y tomando entre sus brazos a su protector cae finalmente al suelo.

El huevo había saltado e interceptado el ataque entre Igneel y Haru.

-¡NOOOO!, -grita frustrado, mientras Happy y Charle se han quedado estupefactos. -¡¿Por qué?!, -llora sobre el cascarón al sentirse inmensamente culpable.

-¡Me mojas!, ¡Me mojas!, -escucha entonces una pequeña y dulce voz, por lo que sorprendido levanta la mirada rápido, al instante lo que quedaba del cascarón del huevo se rompió y quedó sentada sobre sus piernas una gatita de color mora azul, con la punta de la colita blanca y naricita negra.

-¿Una… gata?..., -la observa incrédulo, mientras ella lo observa feliz de por fin poder verlo al rostro, después de oir su voz desde su huevo tantas veces y sentir el calor de sus manos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -lloran a mares Happy y Charle y llegando al lado de Haru, abrazan fuertemente a la pequeña gatita.

-¡No nos des esos sustos así!, ¡Más por estos idiotas que no valen la penaaa!, -llora con lagrimas que forman un arcoíris Happy.

-¡Oye!, -le reclama Haru, pero luego sonríe.

-¡No seas así de impulsiva!, -la regaña también Charle, que no deja de abrazarla.

-Este tipo de reuniones es algo que no nos interesa…, -se adelanta a los demás Metalicana, dando un par de pasos al frente, por lo que Gray al ver la emoción de los gatos y Haru por un lado, a sus hijos sin saber que hacer por el otro y a Natsu y Lucy preocupados por el último, decide asegurar la zona con su hielo.

-¡Ice make!, ¡Iglú! Y con esto, todos quedan encerrados dentro del refugio helado.

-Eso no servirá de nada…, -sólo mencionar estas palabras le bastó para invocar cientos de cilindros metálicos que salieron de todas partes del piso, destruyendo el hielo a su paso y sujetando al discípulo de Ur con una barra enrollada por el pecho, lo mismo que a los demás.

-¡AHHH!, -se quejan al ser electrocutados por las barras metálicas, -es como si… esta cosa drenara mi energía…, -se queja Azur.

-Ya es tiempo Leslie…, -voltea a mirarla de reojo Metalicana, -Tiempo de activar la magia de Fairy Slayer…

-¿Magia… de Fairy… Slayer?..., -repite Erza, mientras sus cejas se mueven arrítmicas al sentir la energía saliendo de su cuerpo, sin poder retenerla.

-Todo el plan trazado por el futuro emperador Gilgamesh-sama ha salido como se escribió en un principio, -habla entonces Icer, quien al estar detrás del grupo en un principio, no se había notado completamente su presencia, pero con tales palabras, da un par de pasos hacia adelante y se observa claramente que trae una persona en brazos.

-¡ZELLY!, -abre grandes los ojos Gray y con todo lo que las fuerzas le dan, camina arrastrando los metales que le aprisionan.

-¡Es inútil!, -voltea a verlo furioso el dragón humano de metal y con esto el drenaje de su energía se tornó más severo, por lo que cae al suelo arrodillado.

-Ahora sus palabras tienen sentido…, -piensa Lucy, -en un principio dijo que esa niña era la Zelly de Edoras… y ahora… aparece con otra Zelly…, -tiemblan los ojos de la Dragneel.

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDEN HACER CON ELLAAAS?!, -se enfurece Natsu, de tal manera que hasta muestra sus colmillos con su grito.

-Con la aparición del contenedor todo está listo…, -se adelanta con las palabras Igneel, -¡La entrada al mundo de los Dragones será abierta finalmente!

-¡¿El mundo de los dragones?!, -abre grandes los ojos Natsu.

-Cuando la entrada se abra… podremos finalmente transportarnos a nuestra verdadera tierra… y tomar posesión de nuestro verdadero ser… como lo que somos… Igneel el legendario dragón de fuego…, -ante sus palabras los ojos de Natsu se entrecerraron furiosos, junto a la incertidumbre de que si lo que decía podría ser remotamente cierto…, -Metalicana… el legendario dragón de metal… Grandine… el legendario dragón del cielo… Icer… el legendario dragón de Hielo y… Leviatán… el legendario dragón de agua… a quien no hemos podido encontrar… existen los rumores que su verdadero ser fue asesinado…

-…Leviatán…, -recuerda entonces las palabras pronunciadas por Tifón, el hermano de Juvia, el Dragon Slayer de agua, Natsu.

"_Leviatán que fue asesinado… creía que esas personas podían purificarse"_

-Es verdad…, -vuelve a poner atención a las palabras de los enemigos. -¡¿pero Grandine?!, ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!, -la señala entonces el Salamander, -¡No puede ser que tu seas Grandine, porque la Grandine de Edoras es la vieja!

-¿La vieja?..., -pone cara de incomprensión Lucy y entonces parece entender, -¡Polyuchka-san!

-No les debo ninguna explicación…, -responde simplemente la pelirosada de cabello rizado, para instante siguiente apartarse del frente al sentir una gran presión proveniente del cielo, cual la lluvia estuviera cayendo intensa y de golpe sobre su espalda.

Un acercamiento a los ojos de Leslie, que cerrados, se abren poco a poco.

-¡LESLIEEE!, -gritan al unísono Haru y Azur

-Activación de la magia de Fairy Slayer…, -pronuncia robóticamente, -localización de los magos con poder de hada…, -pronuncia desde su silla de ruedas, mientras sigue localiza a cada uno de los objetivos con la mirada, cuando sus ojos se topan con los de Lucy, una pequeña lágrima se rodó hasta su mejilla, lo que tradujo horror al corazón de su madre.

-Activación de Génesis… La enfermedad del hielo…, -con esas palabras pronunciadas por su dulce voz, inmediatamente todos los magos presentes sintieron como si su corazón explotara súbitamente, siendo arrastrados hacia atrás por el mismo dolor, sus ojos se pusieron blancos por la pérdida de la conciencia momentánea, cual miles de rayos de colores infinitos los atravesaran una y otra vez, caen finalmente al suelo retorciéndose y en un segundo, todas esas luces salieron rápidamente de sus cuerpos, formando un enorme cilindro, que corrió a dirigirse hacia el cielo, ante los ojos de Juvia, que aunque no había sido afectada por la activación del poder del Fairy Slayer, al escuchar los gritos, no pudo más con su preocupación y salió fuera del hospital junto a su bebé.

-¿Al cielo?... ¿Acaso?... ¡¿ACASO PLANEAN QUE ESO CAIGA SOBRE LA CIUDAD?!

-¡Ju!, ¡Juvia!, -escucha entonces el grito de Lucy, quien aún tirada en el piso, ha logrado recobrar ligeramente sus sentidos, con la misma preocupación del futuro de su pequeña.

-¡Lucy!, -la reconoce la Fullbuster, aún y cuando frente a ella prácticamente tiene a los dragones humanos, quienes no esperan un segundo para voltear hacia ella con la intención de desaparecerla.

-¡No puedes permitir que eso caiga sobre los aldeanos!, ¡Los matará!, -le grita la rubia.

-¡Pero Lucy!, ¡¿Qué puede hacer Juvia?!, -la mira sintiéndose totalmente incompetente, más aún vestida con la bata de hospital y la recién nacida entre sus brazos.

-¡Regrésalo hacia acá Juvia!, -le grita entonces Gray, quien ligeramente puede abrir uno de sus ojos, mientras se sostiene el pecho adolorido.

-¡Gray-sama!

-¡Con tu Lluvia!, ¡Haz con ella un huracáaan!, ¡Qué termine en una explosión!, -prácticamente le ordena su amado. Por lo que no duda un segundo en ponerse seria y subir su mirada al cielo, al instante el firmamento se tornó púrpura y neblinado.

-¡¿Qué crees que vas a hacer maldita?!, -se le acerca peligrosamente Igneel, pero este es derribado por Natsu, quien en un arranque de energía se tira contra él, dándole espacio a Juvia de actuar.

-¡ARROW STORM!, -invoca, y con ello la lluvia envuelve a la luz que estaba por caer a la ciudad, transformándola en miles de flechas de agua lumínica, que se dirigen a caer sobre ellos, según las órdenes de Gray.

-No desaproveches la oportunidad… Igneel…, -se escucha entonces una voz varonil desconocida, que hizo abrir grandes los ojos al pelirojo.

-Gilgamesh-sama…, -tira a Natsu de un golpe y voltea nervioso y apurado hacia el dragón detrás de él. -¡ICEEER!

-Lo tengo todo calculado desde un principio… el filtro está colocado…, -responde secamente y con ello se observa como Zelly ha sido puesta en pie a su lado. _–La única manera de controlar toda esa energía lumínica sin derretirse… es pasándola a través de un filtro que pueda resistir ese calor… nada mejor para eso que un Snow fairy con poder de hielo…_

Seguidamente la innumerable cantidad de flechas cayó sobre el lugar, impactándose contra los magos, los dragones y "El filtro".

-¡AGHHHHH!, -se escuchan desesperados los gritos de Zelestine, al sentir como toda aquella inmensidad de poder pasa quemándola y seguidamente redirigiéndose hacia la puerta virtual que se ha abierto a sus pies, la entrada al mundo de los dragones.

-¡COMO SI FUERAMOS A PERMITIRLO MALDITOOO!, -corre en medio de toda aquella conmoción el Salamander, -¡Karyuu noo Tekkeeenn!, -impacta contra el rostro de Icer, pero este ni se inmuta.

-¡Mi papá tiene razón!, ¡No podemos sólo darnos por vencidos!, -se levanta también Haru, -¡Karyuu noo Houkoo!, -apoya, pero sin beneficio alguno, por lo que jadea y sonríe frustrado al ver su incompetencia.

-¡IGNEEELLLL!, -abre los ojos el pelirosado menor, al sentirse identificado con el grito de su padre, -¡UNA VEZ MÁAAS!

-¡Sí papáa!, -se puede apreciar entonces como cada uno desde la distancia en que se encuentra toma aire y al unísono se escucha el rugido de su dragón.

-¡KARYUU NOO HOUKOOO!, -gritan ambos y con ello la gran bola de fuego gigante, trata de competir contra las flechas de luz que una por una son desviadas de su objetivo, hacia la ciudad, sin poder ser detenidas, por lo que quiérase o no, siempre darán contra más de algún aldeano.

Hasta que llegó un punto en que Zelestine cayó de rodillas, humeante, aún con algunas quemadas producidas por el fuego de los Dragon Slayer y las flechas lumínicas cargadas de poder, pero el agujero llegó a ser lo suficientemente grande como para dejar pasar a los dragones humanos, quienes desaparecieron con el sucumbir de la pelinegra azulada.

-¡ZELLYYYY!, -corre rápido a atraparla Haru, quien al tenerla entre sus brazos, la abraza fuerte y hasta las lágrimas se le saltan de la angustia que sintió en el momento que la vió gritando producto de su propio ataque.

**El día que marcó la división temporal… el antes y el después de la Lluvia de fechas luminosas sobre la ciudad y los magos, la diseminación de la enfermedad en aquel día que se esperaba solamente anocheciera más temprano de lo habitual… el solsticio, que para muchos, se transformó en un día siniestro…**

La entrada al mundo de los dragones finalmente se había abierto y ante los miembros de Fairy Tail, los dragones con apariencia humana habían desaparecido, la verdadera identidad de Zelestine de Edoras había sido revelada y la Zelestine de Earthland había regresado al lado de sus seres queridos, al mismo tiempo que la persona conocida como el Fairy Slayer fue presentado ante todos, con la figura de Leslie Dragneel…

De cierta forma todo había recuperado su orden… a excepción de la ciudad, que cual hubiera sido cubierta por la activación de la sagrada muerte blanca, ha empezado a cubrirse de hielo y nieve.

-Según lo que esos malditos dijeron… todo aquel ser que no posea magia será víctima de eso…, -recuerda Erza, mientras yace parada en la pendiente de la colina, por la que han empezado a bajar los magos, en busca de aldeanos sobrevivientes y heridos del fenómeno.

-No estoy seguro que eso sea completamente cierto…, -menciona Haru, quien observa como un extraño cristal de hielo ha aparecido en el cuello de Zelly, a quien lleva inconsciente en brazos.

Ante las palabras de su hijo, Lucy abre grandes los ojos extrañada por su observación, para luego cerrarlos y en un parpadeo abrirlos grandes y temblorosos al ver hacia la ciudad a la que finalmente habían arribado.

El panorama no eran más que aldeanos revestidos de un extraño cristal de hielo azul oscuro, unos congelados y otros en el proceso de parar de moverse.

-Au…xilio…, -se escucha entonces una débil voz.

-Juvia… escucho algo…, -voltea la Loxar tratando de encontrar la figura a la que pertenecía aquella voz, encontrándose espantada con la aparición de una mujer casi cubierta por completo por los cristales azules y que al igual que ella, llevaba un bebé en brazos, extrañamente intacto, por lo que se angustia y no puede evitar querer proteger a su propia bebé del posible mal, por lo que la abraza contra su cuerpo por instinto.

Gray, al sentir que su esposa no le hablaba como de costumbre, se extrañó y deteniendo su camino, la busca con la mirada, encontrándola parada frente a la mujer que parecía una estatua a punto de completarse.

-¡Juvia!, -llega rápido hasta ella.

-El bebé… no dejes… que ellos lo tengan…, -prácticamente suplica antes de congelarse enteramente y soltando al bebé, este es atrapado en brazos por el mago de hielo, quien no puede hacer más que sorprenderse ante lo sucedido y volteando hacia el recién adquirido, encuentra un pequeño de cabellos cafés y ojos castaño-rojizos.

-Sus ojos…, -lo observa fijamente Juvia, -es como si Juvia mirara directamente hacia el fuego…

**MESES DESPUÉS…**

Las instalaciones del Gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraban aún en reparación, sin embargo, el ambiente en su interior parecía no haber sido afectado por el terrible incidente.

-¡AAAAHHHH!, ¡Pero qué calor tan hombreeee!, -se queja Elfman mientras yace sentado en una de las mesas, se encontraba al lado de Natsu, quien por alguna razón parecía también ligeramente sofocado, demostrado en la gota de sudor que cae por su mejilla.

-¡¿Pero cómo se supone que tú tienes calor si afuera el mundo entero se está congelando?!, ¿Acaso todas tus células se volvieron locas por tanta masculinidad?, -se queja, pero sin secundarlo Evergreen.

-¡Eve!, ¡Si digo que el calor está macho es porque lo está!, -responde sin buscar pelea pero defendiendo su punto el hermano de Mira.

-¡Ya basta!, ¡Si tanto es el calor que tienes, qué te parece si te refresco un poco!, -junta sus manos el mago de hielo, quien estaba sentado al frente de Natsu y con ello, debajo de las axilas de Elfman creció un gran cubo de hielo que rápidamente lo dejó hasta morado de la baja de temperatura.

-¡Gray!, -le grita molesta la hada al ver como el peliblanco salió corriendo del lugar con los hielos bajo sus brazos en lugar de su bebida, pero se quedó con las ganas de discutir ya que segundos después el Fullbuster había caído dormido sobre la mesa.

-¿Y ahora?..., -se extraña Eve, al oírlo incluso levemente roncar.

-Pobre Gray, de seguro la nueva bebé no lo deja dormir ni un poco, -lo contempla sonriente Mirajane, mientras llega a servir un par de jarras a la mesa donde estaban.

-¡¿Bebé?!, -se levanta exaltado el pelinegro azulado, -¡¿Qué pasó con la bebé?!, -grita habiendo perdido su camisa.

-¡Nada, nada!, -lo calma la hermana mayor de los Over taker. -¿pero y tu ropa?, -le sonríe la peliblanca.

Un poco más lejos, observando la escena, se encontraba Azur.

-Que terrible… pobre de mi papá… además de ese hábito que no se le quita, -sonríe con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-El tío Gray tendrá un raro hábito pero su hijo no se queda atrás…, -lo observa con ojos de raya y punto Haru, con esto la escena se amplia y se nota como el mago de agua tiene agarradas a sus "hermanas", rodeando a ambas Zellys con sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, ellas se limitan a sonreir.

-Así las mantengo alejadas de ciertos Dragoncillos…, -sonríe triunfador.

-Aún me cuenta trabajo pensar en Azur-onii-chan como… mi hermano Azur…, -la mirada de la Zelly de Edoras se entristeció un poco.

-Es verdad… nos dijiste que en tu mundo tú y Azur no se llevan muy bien…, -recuerda Haru.

-Es todo… tan distinto… ni pensar que tendríamos una hermanita… mi papá no es considerado nada sexy… y mi hermano me detesta…

-Zelly…, -se entristece un poco Azur al escucharla, por lo que suelta a su gemela y le restriega la palma de la mano a la Zelly de edoras en la cabeza, para hacerla sonreir aunque sea un poco.

-¡Jaja!, ¡No!, ¡Onii-chaaan!

-Bueno… con permiso…., -toma rápidamente la mano de su Zelly, Haru, y sale corriendo con ella para perder de vista la protector hermano mayor, sonrojando de paso a la pequeña Fullbuster.

-¡Con permiso!, -le imita Berry, llamada así por su color parecido a las moras azules, la pequeña gata hija de Charle y Happy, quien sale volando tras él.

0000

Han transcurrido 5 meses desde la tragedia en el centro de Magnolia, aún y cuando los dragones con forma humana han regresado al mundo de los dragones, los efectos causados por la batalla contra los magos de Fairy Tail son cada día más visibles y cual los seres humanos pertenecientes a la provincia de la humanidad culparan totalmente del suceso a los gremios de Fiore, la distancia entre ambas razas crece cada día más, al punto de ver casi en su totalidad reducidas las peticiones de trabajos en los tableros de los gremios, como si el simple hecho de acercarse a los magos pudiera perjudicarles y con esto estableciendo una especie de cuarentena a su alrededor.

-¿A la ciudad?, -pregunta Erza, mientras yace sentada en una de las mesas del gremio, a su lado el pequeño Siegrain que como de costumbre juega con los cabellos escarlatas de su madre, mientras sonríe divertido al ver los nudos formados entre sus dedos.

-Sólo será por un par de horas, nosotros queremos ver que hay de nuevo allá afuera, últimamente sólo permanecemos encerrados en el gremio maestra, -prácticamente le pone cara de súplica con ojos de borrego a medio morir Haru y con él Berry.

-Pues… no estoy segura… allá afuera las cosas están muy peligrosas, -explica a ambos chicos parados frente a ella, el hijo de Natsu y la hija de Gray, -y por lo que creo… tu papá no sabe nada de esto porque sino estaría aquí armando el escándalo para que no te dejara salir, -se refiere a la Fullbuster.

-Tía Erza…, -la mira decepcionándose, -si te lo pido a ti es porque sólo tú con tu gran poder de justicia me puedes ayudar, -responde usando la misma estrategia que Haru.

-Con que el poder de la justicia…, -se siente hasta alagada por tales palabras la Fernándes. –Esta bien, -con su respuesta los rostros de los tres se iluminaron con estrellas, -¡Alto!, ¡Aún no termino!, -los tranquiliza por lo que regresan a la normalidad.

-Diga maestra, -se le cuadra el joven Dragneel.

-Por favor… por mínimo que sea el peligro que encuentren, regresen lo más rápido posible, no quiero que el nombre del gremio se vea implicado en nada por el momento, -los señala con el dedo a ambos y con esto son enfocadas sus marcas de gremio, la de Haru roja sobre su hombro derecho y la de Zelly celeste en su hombro izquierdo, donde hasta hace unos mese estuvo el brazalete de cristales de hielo de Frozen Spark.

-¡Cómo tú digas!, -terminan por reverenciarla los dos y sonrientes se voltean a la entrada, para empezar a correr, Haru busca tomar la mano de Zelestine y con esto se pierden de vista de la Maestra de Fairy Tail, quien sonríe al verlos irse, para luego bajar la mirada y hablar consigo misma.

-Al menos… deben poder disfrutar un poco su vida… después de todo… no sabemos hasta cuando termine esto…, -y con esas palabras los recuerdos de una plática con Natsu hace un par de días le vienen a la mente.

_El Salamander estaba sentado sobre el sofá con el semblante muy serio y la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda._

_-El único método que se me ocurre es abrir de vuelta la entrada al mundo de los dragones… sólo así podremos hacer que esos malditos detengan esto…_

_-¿Qué dices?..., -lo mira preocupada la peliroja, para luego aceptar un poco sus ideas, -a decir verdad… ellos son los únicos que pueden regresar esto a la normalidad… la ciudad cada día amanece un poco más congelada y los habitantes con ella…_

-El mundo de los dragones…, -repite para si misma ya en la realidad.

Mientras tanto, Gray y Juvia se encontraban en su casa, podría decirse hasta cierto punto hablando del mismo tema que Erza recordaba.

-Y eso fue lo que hablaron Natsu y Erza… estoy seguro que las cosas van a complicarse…, -suspira levemente el mago de hielo alquímico, mientras sostiene a su bebé en brazos, quien se había quedado dormida luego del arrullo de su padre, por lo que se levanta del sofá dentro de la recámara y camina hasta la cuna para dejarla descansar. -Me da tanto gusto verla así…, -habla para su esposa el padre de aquel pequeño ser humano, mientras mira aún a su hija a quien ha cobijado bajo las frazadas de osos polares.

-A Juvia… mucho más…, -responde peliazul desde la cama, estaba sentada observando la escena, sintiéndose plena en su mundo perfecto, degustando entre sus labios el riquísimo sabor de la felicidad, al ver al padre de su hija con esa actitud. Se levanta sigilosa y llega hasta él, abrazándolo por la espalda cierra sus ojos mientas apoya su cabeza contra el hombro derecho de Gray.

-¿Oh?, -se percata de su cercanía el pelinegro azulado y sonríe, mientras nota como las pequeñas y delicadas manos de su esposa juegan bajo su camisa con sus pectorales y abdomen, rozando las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel, al principio una por una, para terminar acariciándolo con la palma de su mano entera, entonces se detiene, pero no desiste de su contacto táctil con él, dejando una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra rodeando su abdomen mientras toca unos cuantos centímetros bajo su ombligo, al roce del pantalón.

Señal típica de ella para actuar…

Por lo que él se da la vuelta aún entre sus brazos y la cobija seguidamente entre los suyos, -¿qué sucede?..., -pregunta mientras coloca su cabeza por encima de la de ella, entonces puede oler la dulce fragancia de su shampoo lo que le provoca pasar su mano entre los azules y ondulados que adornan la cabeza de su amada, sin soltarla de la espalda con el otro brazo.

-Juvia tiene… un poco de frío…, -responde juguetona, -aunque la verdad… es que te extraña…, -lo aprieta contra ella tras ese comentario.

-Yo también te necesito…, -responde abrazándola de la misma manera, baja delicadamente y despacio su mano desde la espalda alta de la mujer, pasando sencillamente pasional sobre la curvatura de su espalda baja para aterrizar sobre su cintura, caricia que no hizo más que exacerbarle sus sentimientos de ese instante a la maga de agua.

-No había nada que esperar… no tenían permisos que pedir…, en un segundo se acercaron violentamente el uno al otro y se sujetaron los rostros entre besos, los cuales demostraban la ambrosía que derraban sus emociones al probar para ellos el manjar de los dioses en los labios del otro, algunos minutos después de aquella repartición de emociones en forma de caricias entre rostros, el pelinegro azulado se separa unos segundos pero sin apartar por completo su rostro del de ella, cual la hiciera desesperar por más de aquellos… o al menos eso sucedía con su amada, al sentir la respiración agitada de él tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de sus dominios.

Tortura que se esfumó en un instante, cuando él acercó nuevamente sus labios al rostro de su amada, con un beso lindo y dulce… justo en su mejilla, el cual fue seguido de otro más abajo y de otro que le seguía al anterior, hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca, -¿está?... ¿bien?..., -pregunta entre besos el ojigris.

-Está perf…ecto…, -responde rápidamente mientras empieza a desabotonarle la camisa, Gray se ríe por la respuesta y se separa para verla.

A todo esto, la camisa de Gray ha caído al piso, dejando su espalda desnuda, dejándola a expensas de Juvia, quien pasa sus manos sobre ella sintiéndola perfectamente con todas las partes de sus palmas y uñas, tan fuerte… tan dura… pero al mismo tiempo tan suave y confortante, aquella que había recorrido miles de veces con esas mismas manos pero aún así la maravillaba cada vez más. Hasta que en un momento se extraña por algo que ha tocado y separándose de él, abre grandes los ojos, -Gray-sama… ¿otra vez?...

-¿Mm?..., -se limita a responder sin tomarle mucha importancia e intenta seguir besándola pero es detenido por la Loxar.

-No… espera… -Y dándole la vuelta nota con su mirada como un camino de cristales de hielo se ha plantado en la espalda del mago de hielo, atravesando por encima del camino guiado por las vértebras de su columna.

-Los cristales… volvieron a salir…, -entrecierra los ojos preocupada, cual no fuera la primera vez que ve tal fenómeno. -¿Por qué no le habías dicho a Juvia?

-Son cosas que… sólo sirven para preocuparte…, -responde sentándose en la cama, -no había querido comentar nada… pero creo saber como está actuando esto… de la enfermedad del hielo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?..., -lo mira expectante la Loxar.

-Le llamaron enfermedad del hielo pero… eso fue porque los Snow Fairys eran quienes la desatarían pero en sí… todo parece indicar que los mismos poderes de un mago serán los que lo ataquen…

-¿Cómo?... ¿Gray-sama será atacado por su propio hielo?... y… ¿Juvia por su agua?...

-Es algo que ya está pasando, -se lleva una mano a la frente, cual la inminente conversación no pudiera retrasarse más. –He notado como los que estuvimos en ese lugar… hemos empezado a mostrar síntomas… por ejemplo Natsu… está últimamente todo el tiempo acalorado, como si no pudiera controlar el calor de sus llamas… eso es algo que jamás se había visto en él… tú… no lo has notado pero… últimamente la humedad se acumula en los lugares donde estás, -ante su comentario Juvia abre grandes los ojos, -y yo… ya ves… estos malditos pedazos de hielo que aunque quiera no puedo controlar…

-Entonces... ¿Qué Gray-sama terminará congelándose?, ó… ¿Natsu-san carbonizado?... o Juvia… se disolverá…

-No saques conclusiones tan estrepitosamente…, lo que debemos hacer es ir rápido a ese mundo… y obligar a esos malditos a que regresen todo a la normalidad…

Mientras ellos hablan, su hija, el hijo de Natsu y la gatita de Mora azúl, caminan por las calles del pueblo de Magnolia.

-¡Eso también está muy chulo Haru!, -le brillan los ojos en forma de estrella a Zelly mientras mira por unas vitrinas en una pequeña tienda de paso.

-¡Pero que jóvenes más enérgicos!, -se asoma el dueño al verlos interesados, -¡Por favor pasen!, -les invita pero al instante nota la marca de gremio en sus brazos por lo que se pone serio. –Lo lamento… no había notado que eran magos… los magos no son bienvenidos aquí, -prácticamente les cierra la puerta en la cara.

-¿Qué?..., -se queda asustada la pelinegra azulada.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!, -se molesta Haru por como les ha tratado, pero entonces suspira, -No te preocupes Zelly, nunca faltan los viejos locos por donde uno va, buscaremos otra tienda, -le sonríe para animarla.

-¡Otra tienda!, -logra apoyar Berry.

-Eh… ¡Sí!, -trata de sonreir, para no arruinar el momento, pero no puede evitar recordar la infinidad de veces que ha comprado en ese lugar… lo que Haru al instante nota, después de todo, al pasar prácticamente toda su vida a su lado y crecer juntos ha aprendido a identificar sus emociones.

-¡Vamos!, -le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros, sorprendiéndola un poco, -¡No es momento para desanimarse!, -le sonríe, al escucharlo Zelly voltea hacia él y se encuentra con su sonrisa tan espontanea y real que hasta parecía recrearle brillo a su alrededor, por lo que se sonroja, lo mismo que el hijo de Lucy al notar la posición tan cerca que tenían, sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros…

-Haru…, -fue imposible que sus emociones no la dominaran en ese momento, al sentir su mirada sobre ella, su cercanía y el nerviosismo en los corazones de ambos, por lo que cierra los ojos, esperando que el joven termine de acercarse; al notarlo el pelirosado cierra instintivamente los ojos ya estando a un ligero paso de besarla, siente como una mano se ha colocado sobre su frente y rápidamente lo arranca de esa posición haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡¿Qué?!, -abre los ojos aún sonrojado.

-Si que serás idiota…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto Azur, lo que le saca una venita al lado de su cabeza a Haru. -¿Y tú… se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo aquí?, -voltea hacia su hermana, quien apenada no hace más que bajar la mirada.

-Yo… tengo la misma pregunta… ¿qué haces aquí Azu-nii?, -pregunta, pero no deja de mirar el suelo.

-¡Zelly-chan!, -saluda entonces Taiga, quien estaba parada detrás del Fullbuster, -Hemos venido a buscarte para darte algunas noticias.

-¿Taiga?, -abre grandes los ojos Haru al verla, -¿Y eso que estás con este tonto?, yo pensaba que ya no había nada entre ustedes…

-¡¿Qué?!, -se sorprende la Bastia al escucharlo, -¡¿Por qué dices eso Haru-chan?!

-¡No!, ¡No es nada importante!, recuerda que a veces el dragoncillo… no… TODO EL TIEMPO, este chiquillo dice cosas inútiles, -trata de evadir el tema el hijo de Gray.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme onii-chan?, -reabre la conversación la ojiazul.

-Por fin los magos mayores del gremio se han puesto de acuerdo… y van a abrir de vuelta la entrada al mundo de los dragones, no tengo idea de cómo piensan hacerlo pero… al recordar como fue abierta la última vez…, -no puede evitar mostrar su preocupación ante ella, bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

-Gracias…, -sonríe entonces Zelly y adelantándose unos cuantos pasos llega a él y lo abraza, al sentir la misma opresión sobre su pecho, que seguramente siente su hermano en ese momento.

Al ver el abrazo fraternal, Haru y Taiga se miran y sonríen.

-¿Con que la entrada al mundo de los dragones?..., -la voz de un joven les llama la atención, por lo que los 4 voltean a ver de que se trataba.

-¿Alex?..., -abre grandes los ojos sorprendida la hija de Juvia, -no puede ser…, -deja el abrazo de su hermano para acercarse un poco más a él. -¿En verdad eres tú?, ¿Pero qué ha sido de ti?, ¡Teníamos tanto tiempo sin saber que había pasado contigo!, un día simplemente desapareciste…, -mira incrédula hacia el chico rubio que un día compartió celda con ella en el ultramundo al estar secuestrado por las hadas, quien luego se unió al gremio de Fairy Tail y años atrás desapareció.

-Fue debido a que mi misión finalmente había terminado…, -explica pacífico.

-¿Misión?..., -frunce el seño Azur por tal palabra y se acerca también.

-La misión de encontrar a la persona idónea para servir de conexión entre este mundo con el otro… ¿qué mejor que un Snow Fairy con poder de hielo para soportar la ráfaga infernal de poder que se necesitaba para abrir la puerta no les parece?, -sonríe

-¡Tú!, -no soporta la furia el gemelo y se lanza rápido contra el rubio tomándolo por la camisa.

-¡No!, ¡Azu-nii!, -le grita para detenerlo, por lo que el Fullbuster no le pega, pero tampoco lo suelta.

-¿Estás diciendo que estabas encerrado en esa celda a propósito?... ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en el Ultramundo?!, -pregunta Haru, mientras las escenas vividas en ese entonces le vienen a la mente, a pesar de lo pequeño que estaba, puede recordar el momento que tuvo que despedirse de su padre y este le pasó la bufanda, luego correr por Magnolia inundada en nieve de la mano de Lisanna y los otros niños detrás suyo.

-Fui capturado por Titania…, los dragones me soltaron en ese mundo, debido a que existía una fuerte compatibilidad entre sus energías y las nuestras… fue realmente cuestión de suerte…

-No puedo creerlo…, -niega decepcionada con la cabeza Zelly.

-¿Y a qué has venido ahora?..., ¡Si todo lo que planeabas ya pasó!, ¡Entonces no tienes nada que estar haciendo en este lugar!, -le grita furioso Azur.

-Te equivocas… aún no termina…, -habla serio Alex, para segundo siguiente sonreír burlón, acertando con sus palabras al ver hacia el suelo y notar como prácticamente todo el suelo de la ciudad se transformó en un color rojo brillante, el mismo que se notó la primera vez que abrieron la entrada a aquel mundo y con esto empezar a hundirse en lo que parecía Magma, pero que no les quemaba.

-¡Taigaaa!, -con el grito de Azur, la hija de Lyon comprendió rápidamente que debía salir de ahí y avisar a Natsu y los demás.

-Azur…, -en un principio se resiste a dejarlo, para luego tomar valor, -¡Ice Make!, ¡Eagle!, -y con esto sube sobre el águila de hielo alquímico y logra escapar del lugar de los hechos, en el que segundos después hubieron desaparecido los gemelos, Haru y Alex.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Fade to Darkness, Capítulo 4 "Sangre de Dragón", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, bueno, eso es lo que tengo para hoy, jojo me he emocionado demasiado con esta historia y con sus comentarios al respecto, ¡Es impactante! xDD. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Saludos especiales a: **rita uchiha namikaze****, ****Dixie Ulquiorra****, ****Sore-chan****, Ushiio-chan, ****Sejo Riama****, ****Giulii**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
